


Girls' Speculation!

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: A little rope play, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fantasy Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nura Rikuo is a sex-shark, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rikuo/everyone, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, except one, human!Rikuo is the ultimate uke, the girls are all fujoshi, youkai!Rikuo is the ultimate seme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana is wondering and Yura is clueless. The girls speculate if Rikuo has a harem in Nura's household after being shown how HOT Nura Clan is… and Tsurara doesn't help by fantasying the possible pairings….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Rikuo's Harem!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei owns Nuramago. Luna only plays with the characters.**  
>  **WARNING:** _Explicit content (the rating is there for a reason: possible lemon, foul language and disturbing images), most of all is YAOI (it means male/male 'action', if you're allergic to this please turn back this second!), Future Fic (kinda AU because it takes place after Kana and the others know about Rikuo's unique condition and family), Girl's Night thingy (what the girls will talk about when they're crowding)._  
>  **A/N:** I know… it's kind of crazy, pointless and PWP, but I've been contemplating to do something humorous and funny and yet mature like this XD. Please bear with my foolishness. This product is born because of my stupid insomnia after all. The girl's sleep-deprived mind is always unstable, mind you.  
> Saa, please do and enjoy the insanity of the girls! Reviews and flames are welcome XDDD

**Prolog: _Introduction to Rikuo's Possible Harem!_**

* * *

Kana, Yura, Saori and Natsumi planned to have a girls' night after one of the craziest adventures they experienced with the boys from _Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation_ Squad. Following such scary and frightening incident, finally all the human members in the squad knew the real identity of Nura Rikuo and his _youkai_ family. Well, except Yura who had already been aware of that matter since the battle against Hagoromo Gitsune in Kyoto.  
  
Anyway, their reaction wasn't exactly like what Rikuou had thought initially. Um… except Kiyotsugu because- "Ooh! So _YOU_ are the commander of all youkai! Finally I got to meet you! Aaah! I'm your number one FAN! Youkai-sama!"  
  
See… Rikuo was 100% sure that Kiyotsugu _would_ worship him the moment that guy knew the truth. But surprisingly, the girls, a.k.a. _Kana, Saori_ and _Natsumi_ , weren't as surprised as he had expected.  
  
"Well, we vaguely know… you know, _somehow_ , because all of the strange things which mysteriously always happen around you, Rikuo-kun," Saori commented while shrugging.  
  
"I already suspected that Rikuo-kun has some short of 'relationship' with _that person_. But to imagine that you're the same guy…" Kana sighed slightly. "That actually explains why the both of you never appear at the same time, yet when you're around, _he_ is too," the cute brunet concluded with a slightly blushing face.  
  
"I don't really care if you're youkai or human, because Nura-kun is a good person!" Natsumi exclaimed with an optimistic smile.  
  
"Aaaah! That's why you always win on the youkai cards game! That’s cheating, Nura!" Jirou was apparently more concerned (and protested) about thing that was totally unrelated with the main topic.  
  
Rikuo could only chuckle, rather amused at everyone's various responses.  
  
"I ain't have problem with the human ya, but please avoid turning into youkai in front of me 'cause I'll really want to beat ya up since yer youkai is irritating," Yura warned with a deadpanned look, causing the Nura Gumi's Sandaime to sweat heavily behind his head, since he knew she was serious (despite her endearing way to express such horrible threat with her funny Kansai dialect).  
  
Thus, with that mindset, Rikuo warily brought his human friends to his home again; and this time, to be introduced formally to his _real_ big family, including to those humanoid youkais whom his friends had ever met before, but totally unaware of their true forms as _youkai_.

* * *

**0oo—Y!Rikuo x Everyone x H!Rikuo—oo0**

* * *

"So… I have a very BIG family," Rikuo confessed, a bit nervously, to his friends who were sitting in a horizontal line inside his guest room.  
  
Although his friends said they would be totally okay meeting _youkai_ (and one was totally excited to the prospect, a.k.a. _Kiyotsugu_ ), Rikuo couldn't help feeling a bit anxious because some of the youkai could really scare people.  
  
"Yeaaah!" His friends answered eagerly in unison, except Yura who heaved out a long sigh while eyeing them and _this situation_ ridiculously.  
  
"Okay then. First, you can come out now," Rikuo turned his head over his shoulder, calling some people from behind the door.  
  
The sliding door was slid open right away, revealing Tsurara and Kurata.  
  
"Oikawa-san?!" Jirou looked utterly surprised.  
  
"Tsurara-chan?!" The girls (except Yura, again) widened their eyes in astonishment as well.  
  
"Eh… Ku-Kurata-kun…?! Oikawa-kun…?!" Kiyotsugu's eyes were as wide as saucers, expression totally flabbergasted.  
  
"Oikawa Tsurara… is actually a _Yuki Onna_ , the Snow Maiden," Rikuo grinned ruefully. "And Kurata… is _Aotabou_ , the Degenerate Priest Wearing a Blue Robe," he continued revealing their real identity.  
  
"Hi again, everyone!" Yuki Onna sent them a cheery smile, her big golden eyes sparkling, and completely shocking the human kids except Yura.  
  
"Thanks for always supporting _Waka_ at school," Aotabou bowed slightly, spiky white hair swaying slightly and a proud grateful smile adorning his scary face.  
  
"Hey… they call you _Waka_ (Young Boss)?" Saori asked, staring at Rikuo with an arid expression.  
  
"Ahaha… we're like a _Yakuza_ Family so…" Rikuo chuckled, scratching his cheek apologetically _again_.  
  
"Really? That's kinda cool!" Natsumi chirped, obviously very interested in such _thing_.  
  
"I can't believe I'd never realized that the _youkai_ s had always been around us…!" Kiyotsugu staggered with a pale, dejected face, looking extremely down; and yet nobody seemed to pay much attention to him.  
  
"I see… So, Tsurara-chan is a youkai from Rikuo-kun's family. That's why you two look really close…" Kana nodded, seeming to understand the circumstances now.  
  
"O… Oikawa-san is _Yuki Onna_ …! Legend says Yuki Onna kills the man she loves by freezing them to death and bringing them back to the mountain where she lives…” Jirou shivered. “M-my heart is broken even before I confess my love…!" Now he literally cried in crestfallen air, dark cloud hanging above his head.  
  
"Okay… next!" Rikuo decided to ignore their commentary in favor to calling another member of his family to join them, and immediately, Kejourou appeared in the room.  
  
"Nura-kun's sister!" Everyone gaped seeing the sexy, brown haired woman's sudden emergence.  
  
"No! Sheesh… you guys just selfishly drew a conclusion. I told you she helped doing chores for my family. She's Kejourou, a _hair youkai_ ," Rikuo explained slowly, trying to tone down everyone's wild imagination.  
  
"Fufufu, thank you very much for helping Waka all this time, Waka’s adorable little friends," Kejourou giggled flirtatiously while hugging Rikuo’s neck from behind that everyone instantly turned crimson in embarrassment at the provocative view.  
  
"Jeez, cut it out, Kejourou. You're scaring my friends," Rikuo pouted at the woman, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek as he struggled to free himself from her and pushed her away, despite her light complaint.  
  
"Alright, ahem, so… let’s continue. Everyone, you can enter now," Rikuo once again called behind the door, and some people showed themselves in at once.  
  
Starting from Kubinashi that shocked everyone with his unique blond hair and floating head, "Hello, everyone," he greeted with a friendly smile.  
  
"But… he's kind of hot…!" Saori and Natsumi totally ogled Kubinashi's pretty face with heart-shaped pupils in their eyes. Kana bowed politely, while Kiyotsugu and Jirou blatantly gawked at his neck-less state, their jaws almost on the ground.  
  
Following Kubinashi’s introduction was Kurotabou who Natsumi already met personally before. "The monk who saved me!" she cried excitedly, apparently very happy for finally finding him again. "Thank you for always helping me," she squealed with a blushing face.  
  
"He's also HOT…!" Saori almost drooled, more hearts flying around her as Kana smiled gratefully at him while Kiyotsugu was telling Jirou what kind of youkai Kurotabou was.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet Rikuo-sama's friends openly," Kurotabou spoke with a kind, gentle smile as well, causing the girls to squeal again enthusiastically.  
  
"Rikuo! I heard you're introducing family to your-…!" All of a sudden, someone entered the room with a bang of the sliding door and his loud voice totally surprised everyone inside that they turned their faces at him. "Oh,” a silver haired man with red eyes blinked, “I see, the guests are already here…" he muttered with an awkward look.  
  
Rikuo couldn’t help smiling at this. "Everyone, meet my sworn _brother_ , Yakushi Zen-kun," he stood and walked approaching Zen before pulling the taller, older man inside. "He's a poisonous bird youkai from Yakushi/Ippa Clan, specialized in making potion," Rikuo introduced him to his friends with a fond cheer, holding Zen’s arm contently.  
  
"Ooh!" Everyone (except Yura again) looked rather stunned, nodding while simultaneously glancing at the casual touch Rikuo bestowed Zen.  
  
"Nice to see you all, Rikuo's human friends, there’s no youkai’s disease that I can’t cure. I’m _that_ good," Zen gave the kids a feral grin before suddenly coughing out blood that everyone instantly set a mortified expression while panicking.  
  
"Ahaha, Zen's body is quite weak so…"  
  
Rikuo hurriedly asked Kejourou and Tsurara to send Zen away to rest. "Ah… there are more members in my family," he coughed knowingly as he felt presence from the ceiling. "Gozu, Mezu, you're around, right? Come down here, please!"  
  
There were surprised gasps and noises from above them before Gozumaru and Mezumaru jumped down in front of Rikuo and friends.  
  
"Oi, _baka_ Rikuo, don't order me around, you bastard!" Gozumaru barked while pointing at Rikuo, looking very sour and indignant.  
  
"Gozu~!" and Mezumaru was apparently trying to hold Gozumaru not to start violence by holding him on the shoulders from behind.  
  
"This grumpy guy here is Gozumaru," Rikuo pointed at the dark-haired, blue eyed boy, not bothering to care about Gozumaru's irate yell at all, "-and the one with horse skull and blue hair is Mezumaru, his assistant," he continued smiling, totally in good mood. "Both are from Nejireme, Gyuuki Clan."  
  
"Nejireme? We were there once!" Kiyotsugu and Jiro exclaimed in unison, widening their eyes and jolting in surprise.  
  
"Yeah! That Mezu-guy attacked us in _onsen_!" Saori and Natsumi cried out while glaring at the accused boy who palpably winced.  
  
"To think that I'd see the pervert again…!" Yura muttered darkly, already holding his paper _shiki_ , actually ready to kick Mezumaru’s ass _again_.  
  
"Wah~! Wait, wait! That's just a misunderstanding!" Rikuo then hastily stood between the two boys and the humans (Yura, especially). "They are not evil. They are just… what do you call it? Cautious?" he made excuse, though he wasn’t really sure himself.  
  
"I _hate_ humans!" Gozumeru shouted, completely negating Rikuo’s defense.  
  
"You're not helping, Gozumaru!" Rikuo squeaked before he decided to push the two offensive youkai away, getting out of the room hastiquickly, before everyone started screaming to each other.  
  
"Sorry about that. Gozumaru is indeed always grouchy like that, just like Gyuuki," Rikuo sighed in defeat as he closed the door once again.  
  
"Gyuuki, the lord of Mt. Nejireme, is real then?" Kiyotsugu questioned with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Yep, Gyuuki is like an uncle to me," Rikuo answered honestly, smiling again. "He's probably here somewhere… Ah, I'll show you the photograph!"  
  
Rikuo then went away for several minutes to look for and fetch the photo albums from the living room, before he came back while grinning widely. "This is my big family," he put down the albums and opened one.  
  
"Oooh! There are so many youkais!" Kiyotsugu already cried in exhilaration seeing the hard proof of youkai existence.  
  
"This is Gyuuki," Rikuo pointed at Gyuuki's picture.  
  
"Kyaaah! He's a dandy uncle! So gorgeous!" Saori shrieked with love-love eyes again.  
  
"Who is this?" Kana pointed her hand at Shouhei's face.  
  
"Ah, that's Shouhei-kun. He's like a cousin to me," Rikuo grinned happily.  
  
"He's so big…!" Jirou looked baffled by Shouhei's body size.  
  
"Yeah, but he's actually a warm youkai from Hihi Clan," Rikuo responded to it brightly. "He attends a high school too, you know?"  
  
"Heeeh?" Everyone seemed amazed at the sudden revelation, a fact that some youkais were really blending with humans.  
  
"Oh yeah, these three: Kuromaru, Tosakamaru and Sasami, are from Karasu Tengu Clan," Rikuo then pointed at the Sanba Karasu in the photograph. "They are also like cousins to me."  
  
"Karasu Tengu…ah! You mean the Black Bird youkai?" Saori asked.  
  
"Yep," Rikuo nodded.  
  
"They saved us in Nejireme, right?" Natsumi looked ecstatic.  
  
"Seriously? They also saved me and Yura-chan from another bird youkai… or was it a _chicken_ youkai?" Kana tilted her head aside, probably having difficult time remembering because she hated scary things… and because it was dark.  
  
"Yes, Karasu Tengu is like a guardian to Nura Family and its territory so… they patrol every night to keep us safe," Rikuo’s smile was getting wider. He knew he must have looked foolish, but he didn’t care because he got to brag about his awesome family.  
  
"Heeeh, in human form, those Tengus are quite handsome and pretty…!" Jirou commented with wondering eyes.  
  
"Ah, that's because their mother is a very beautiful bird youkai," Rikuo laughed lightly at that.  
  
"Huh… who is this black haired man?" Kana then pointed at the black haired man with golden eyes, sitting beside Wakana in the photo, and a kid who looked a lot like Rikuo sitting on his lap.  
  
"Oh… that was my father, Rihan," Rikuo suddenly felt nostalgic as he saw his father’s Don Juan’s smile. He looked absolutely _hot_ like that.  
  
"He's so handsome…," the girls (except Yura again of course) seemed very much mesmerized by Rihan's Adonis feature in the picture.  
  
"He was, right?" Rikuo chuckled at that. Even right now, his dad's charm to entice women was potent.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances with thoughtful expressions before looking at Rikuo who gave them questioning gaze and raised eyebrows. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,” they replied in a silent agreement that Rikuo couldn’t catch, but he just shrugged at that.  
  
"Huh, who is this, then?" Saori turned the photograph over, revealing a face of the younger Supreme Commander of Youkai in black and white picture.  
  
"Aha, that's my grandpa!" Rikuo grinned once again, feeling appraised.  
  
"Eh?" Everyone turned their heads so fast at Rikuo he thought they would snap their necks, gaping like fishes out of water. Thus, apparently recalling the face of Rikuo's grandpa they had ever met in person, they- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"  
  
Yeah, they were shocked, alright.  
  
"How come it's possible to turn this into _that_!?" They instantaneously protested, looking totally aghast. Rikuo understood though. It was kind of a crime to let such amazingly handsome, hot guy turn into that creepy old geezer!  
  
"You're not the only one wondering, believe me." Rikuo burst out laughing at their reaction. Seriously, they were very funny! "But, _Jiichan_ said it was because his youkai blood was thinning, so he got older," he elaborated an easy explanation afterwards of course, or his grandpa would sulk for being called _creepy old geezer_.  
  
"Well… no one, not even youkai, can beat nature huh…?" Kiyotsugu mumbled while perspiring, everyone nodding in agreement with corn size of sweat sliding down their heads.  
  
"His younger self is so similar with yer youkai," Yura stated solicitously.  
  
"Yeah," Kana agreed, not moving her sight from the picture.  
  
"Really? I personally think I'm… _better_ ," Rikuo said again, but he blinked as he realized that his voice was turning heavier and by the time he finished, he already changed into his night form.  
  
Everyone who saw the transformation dilated their eyes in stunned silence, except (of course) Yura who only scowled at his new appearance.  
  
"Oh? The time's here," Rikuo then looked at his bigger, paler hand before moving it to comb his longer, silver-black hair. "When night comes, I turn into _this_ youkai," he smirked with a cool smile now.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! That's the youkai you?!" Saori and Natsumi screeched, hanging their jaws open at the view of his new look. Well, everyone would be curious of the change from that slightly clumsy human Rikuo into this super cool youkai Rikuo.  
  
"Yeah, aren’t I awesome?" Rikuo winked teasingly and the kids, excluding Yura who only narrowed her eyes at him, flushed slightly.  
  
"Rikuo-kun…" Well, Kana surely stared at him dreamily.  
  
"Commander of all youkai!" Kiyotsugu cried out breathlessly as he threw himself at Rikuo to hug him. "I'll be your slave forever!"  
  
Rikuo silently dodged the sudden 'attack' swiftly that Kiyotsugu’s body was thrown down because of his own nutty action, his face kissing the wooden floor first.  
  
"Kiyotsugu-kun! What the hell are you doing?!" Jirou seemed surprised at the unexpected, embarrassing reaction of his friend. Even he turned red in shame for Kiyotsugu.  
  
 _"Tanrou…!"_  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Rikuo promptly reacted as he heard the chant, almost getting bitten by the wolf _shikigami_ thrown by Yura if he was one second too late. The wolf destroyed the sliding door while Rikuo had to dash and jump up onto the branch of the Sakura tree in his backyard.  
  
"Yura-chan!?" Everyone seemed bewildered by the sudden turn of event.  
  
"What are you doing, Keikain Yura? You almost killed me there," Rikuo, despite looking completely composed, was secretly vigilant seeing the dark haired Onmyouji girl showing such animosity at him. Frankly, he was perplexed. He thought she already accepted him after all.  
  
"I'd told ya before… if ya turned into youkai in front of me, I'd beat you up!" Yura growled with a very pissed off look. "Now, turn back to human Rikuo this instant!" she prepared another shikigami on her hand.  
  
"That's impossible. I can't just turn myself at will, you know? Night is _my_ time. You've to wait until the sunrise to meet my human," Rikuo huffed, staring down at her issuing a challenge. After all, he could do nothing about that body condition since it was _nature_ doing.  
  
"Then ya've got no problem if I kick yer ass, right? Since I'm an Onmyouji," Yura gritted her teeth at him.  
  
"That won’t work either," Rikuo softened his expression, somberly looking at Yura and giving her his full attention, "-because, Yura… you're also one of my precious friends… that I want to protect." He got the urge to smile tenderly and in turn, Yura blushed slightly hearing his words.  
  
"Ah…!? Huh," the Onmyouji harrumped and looked away while undoing her shikigami, face in several shades of red either from embarrassment, annoyance, or because she was totally mesmerized by Rikuo's charm.  
  
Riko liked to think it was the lattest.  
  
"Kyaaaa! He's so cooool~!" Saori and Natsumi, and Kana squealed keenly, their faces turning tomato red as the atmosphere around them turning pink.  
  
"Commander of all youkai… Rikuo-sama~!" Even Kiyotsugu and Jirou looked totally captivated.  
Rikuo just couldn't help smirking amusedly and contently at his friends’ antics.

* * *

**0oo—Y!Rikuo x Everyone x H!Rikuo—oo0**

* * *

"Well… now you all know about me and my family," Rikuo said when he accompanied his friends to the front gate. Some of Rikuo's Hyakiyakkou members were waving to the kids from behind him.  
  
"We'll definitely come again to play!" his friends cheered while smiling widely.  
  
"I'm so not going to," of course, except Yura, who still grumbled and was perceptibly still reluctant to mingle with the youkai.  
  
"Be careful on your way home," Wakana patted them one by one on their heads with a soft happy smile adorning her face.  
  
"Don't worry, auntie. Sanba Karasus are patrolling tonight, aren’t they? We'll be safe," Kana nodded, pleased and comfortable at the thought of being protected by those creatures.  
  
"Bye-bye!"  
  
The boys and the girls then went home together. At some point, they had to part ways because their homes were in different parts of the town. Kiyotsugu went with Jirou, while Saori, Natsumi, were together with Kana and Yura.  
  
"What do you think of Nura Clan?" Kana brought the issue upfront out of blue all of a sudden.  
  
"Bunch of useless youkai," Yura tried not to hiss, but it was difficult with her background.  
  
"I think they're totally HOT!" Saori immediately answered with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Aww, I’m rather envious! Rikuo-kun is always surrounded by those hot youkais…!” Natsumi exclaimed, sighing slightly in dazed look.  
  
“Hmm… now that you bring that up, Natsumi-chan. Rikuo-kun is indeed surrounded by those gorgeous youkai every day… is it normal if _nothing_ ever happens?" Kana wondered and she, Natsumi and Saori seemed unable to restrain their mind from imagining 'dangerous' _things_ happening between Rikuo and those hot youkais around him.  
  
"Pft—! That's very unlikely! I mean, even though a quarter of his blood is youkai, Rikuo-kun is still a teenage boy after all! He must also have his _urge_ and being surrounded by those delicious guys like his own personal harem… he'd be a Saint if nothing happened!" Saori laughed so hard at her wild imagination.  
  
"We are so going to talk about this further in our girls' night!" Natsumi moaned in excitement.  
  
"Wait, what are we doing talking about youkai at girls’ night?" Yura was confused now, unable to catch up with their thoughts.  
  
"We should totally invite Tsurara-chan as well. She'll be delighted to talk about those hot guys and Rikuo-kun's possible relationship in Nura's house, right?" Saori suggested.  
  
"Briliant idea, Saori-chan!" Natsumi nodded vigorously, totally supporting the idea.  
  
"Then I'll invite her!" Kana giggled heartily.  
  
"W-wait a minute! Aren't we going to study at girls' night?" Yura was baffled and even more perplexed, trying to follow their conversation.  
  
Kana, Saori and Natsumi turned their faces at Yura in ridiculous stare. "Yura-chan… you're so innocent," Kana said with an amused chuckle.  
  
"So gullible, so cuuute!" Saori hugged her and ruffled her soft dark hair fawningly.  
  
"Don't worry, Yura-chan, we'll study alright… about those appealing guys in Nura-kun’s house!" Natsumi laughed happily with a jolly smile.  
  
"Eeeeh~?" Yura felt a very bad omen seeing their gleeful expressions. What had she gotten herself into?  
  


**End of Prolog**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahaha! XD I hope this is okay for the prolog. The speculation will start at chapter 1! Please speculate first of who will turn up for Rikuo's possible pairing from Rikuo's harem! XDD


	2. Speculation 1: Zen and Rikuo (Human)—Doctor-Patient Privilege?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond this point, everything that happened in Nura Gumi's Head Quarter was purely imagination of the girls, provoked by the story of a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late posting this. The internet service in my area was broken due to the town energy saving. Mou, my block was pitch black at night… anyway, if you read the warning and think you can handle it…, please ENJOY ^_^
> 
> **Disclaimer: Nuramago © Shiibashi-sensei. Luna only wants to defile the characters' innocence a little…okay, A LOT actually. Whatever.**   
> **_WARNING! SERIOUSLY, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS FIRST BEFORE PROCEED! UNDERAGE YAOI LEMON of Zen and h!Rikuo. Yes, you read that right. If you're bothered by that, please push back this second! I don't actually mention Rikuo's age specifically, but he's still a teen (say, around 14, considerably older than in the manga and anime), and Zen is… what, 100 years old? Probably less since his lifespan isn't that long. He's still youkai though, so I just assumed…. Anyway, he still looks like 18 to 20 so I'll go or that), OOC (well, I have to make them a little bit ooc if I want to make them shag), THE GIRL'S CRAZINESS (just think that they're all fujoshi… except one person—let's say, a crazy story without any normal person in it won't be as interesting, so I make one of them ‘normal’. You'll know who it is when you read it *winks*), okay, I think that will be sufficient. So, I've warned you… I won't be held responsible if your image of certain characters will be destroyed._ **

**Speculation 1: _Zen and Rikuo (Human)—Doctor-Patient Privilege?_**

* * *

And… at least this day arrived. It was the night when Kana, Saori, Natsumi and Yura would hang out together to have their girl's night. It was decided by lottery that tonight was in Kana's house.

"Sorry for interrupting~!" Saori and Natsumi greeted with identical wide grins as Kana opened her door for them.

"Good day, Kana-san," Yura bowed slightly while clutching her overnight bag in front of her chest.

"Welcome! Just in time when I finished making the cookies," Kana smiled cheerily at them.

"How about Tsurara-chan?" Saori asked while looking around as she entered the house.

"She'll come. She actually sounded totally excited on the phone. She said Rikuo-kun was suspicious because she was very loud when she was squealing," Kana giggled, directing all her guests to the living room. The others, except Yura who looked slightly confused, laughed as well.

"Please wait here for a moment," Kana then let the other girls sit on the sofa. "I'll fetch the drinks and the snacks," she then retreated to the other room, probably to the kitchen.

"Are we goin’ to sleep in the living room later?" Yura asked Natsumi who sat beside her.

"I brought a sleeping bag though… but Kana-chan must have prepared a room for the four… five of us sleeping together," Natsumi said distractedly, rummaging inside her bag to fish out her cell phone.

"Ah, Natsumi, if you're gonna phone your parents, call mine first," Saori requested while fiddling with her own cell phone.

"Eh, why?" Natsumi looked at her best friend with a confused look, eyeing the phone on Saori’s hand curiously.

"I just got a text from my dad. Your dad left his cell phone at the office, and your mom is with my mom at a party right now. She won't be able to hear the ringing. It's quite loud. My mom used the headset, she'll hear if her phone rings. That's what the text said," Saori closed the phone lid and put it back inside while grinning at Natsumi.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Saori. I'll call your mum then, "Natsumi then punched Saori's mom's number and called for a moment.

Yura only watched the interaction between the two close friends with a small smile. "Maki-san and Torii-san ‘re really close, huh?" she said suddenly, earning her the attention from both Saori and Natsumi at the same time.

"Well, we've been together since we were in elementary," Saori said while scratching her cheek with her forefinger.

"Of course we're close. Kana-chan and Nura-kun as well, Kiyotsugu-kun and Shima-kun are also from the same elementary school," Natsumi added the information after she'd hung up the phone, done informing Saori’s mom of their whereabouts and their plan for the night.

"Heeh, that's quite a long time," Yura looked awed for a moment before her gaze dimmed. "How envious… I wish I’d also had a childhood friend I could’ve been so close to for a long time…" she looked down on her lap now, a little bit solemnly.

"Huh, Yura-chan, doesn't have any childhood friend?" Saori looked surprised while Natsumi seemed slightly concerned.

"I don't have something like that," Yura smiled bitterly. "Because… I’ve unusual power, right? Ordinary people don't really welcome people with strange ability in their circle," she then looked at her hands. "People ‘re usually afraid of us, Onmyouji, because we’ve something that they don't. Doesn't matter even if our power’s used to protect human from Youkai, for ordinary people that don't understand our dedication, we're just as dangerous as Youkai."

"Yura-chan…" Saori and Natsumi looked at her with a tinge of sympathy in their eyes and tone.

"That's why, I'm very surprised," Yura then looked upward at the other girls once more. "For a quarter Youkai like Rikuo-kun… to actually have human friends like ya guys…. Truthfully, I'm quite jealous of him. In my perspective sometimes… he's more human than any human I've ever known in my family," she smiled gently now, making a very wonderfully endearing expression.

"Yura-chan…! You're so cuuute!" Saori suddenly hugged the shorter dark haired girl fawningly, so did Natsumi who ruffled Yura’s soft hair affectionately.

"E-eeeh?" Yura looked surprised and bewildered for a moment.

"You don't have to get envious of anyone now, Yura-chan, because all of us are your friends too," Saori said with a happy smile adorning her face.

Yura blushed prettily at that. "T-thank ya…," she said quietly, looking embarrassed but totally delighted as well.

"What are you girls doing without me?" Kana who had just come back to the living room stared at the three girls, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek while she was putting down the tray full of cookies and glasses of juices on the coffee table.

"Heheh, Yura-chan is just so adorable. So we're kinda fawning over her," Saori grinned teasingly.

"Well, what are you talking about then?" Kana then sat down beside Saori.

"About Yura-chan being very happy that she has all of us as her friends now," Saori said, still hugging Yura fondly.

"Really? Thank god, yeah, Yura-chan," Kana also smiled amusedly at Yura and she nodded, moved by these girls' sentiment for her.

No wonder Rikuo wanted to protect them so much. They were indeed a very invaluable treasure.

Not long after that, someone rang Kana's doorbell.

"Ah, that must be Tsurara-chan!" Kana stood up and ran to her _genkan_ * hurriedly. She opened the door and of course, Tsurara was there with a rather big bag on her back.

"Hello, Ienaga-san!" Tsurara smiled cheerily and brought something up. "I brought a lot of ice creams," she grinned happily.

"Yay! Just right for summer!" Kana smiled widely as she accepted the contribution. "Thank you, Tsurara-chan! As expected from Yuki Onna! You're awesome!" she added while moving away from the door swiftly. "Come on, in. Everyone's here already," she then grabbed Tsurara's hand and pulled her inside.

"Sorry for interrupting," Tsurara said again as she walked together with Kana to the living room after Kana closed the door again and locked it.

"Tsurara-chan! Welcome!" Everyone waved at her when she entered the room, Kana shortly following after her.

"Hey!" Tsurara waved back at them and went straight to sit on the sofa, near Natsumi.

Those girls talked to each other, eating cookies and ice creams, even throwing some games like 'I Never' and 'Truth or Dare'.

"Yura-chan, truth or dare?" Saori asked Yura.

"Um… t-truth, I guess," Yura said carefully.

"Then… who do you think is the 'hottest' guy in Nura Gumi?" Saori grinned evilly at her own question.

"Eh?" Yura looked confused for a moment.

"Aah, why don't you ask me that before, Saori-chan? I'll answer it without a doubt!" Kana protested because she only got an embarrassing question like whether she loved Rikuo or not or something in that line.

"The hottest guy in Nura Gumi is of course 'Waka'!" Tsurara volunteered in answering that with fiery eyes despite being a snow woman.

"Tsurara-chan and Kana-chan are so obvious," Natsumi smiled at them, sweat dropping slightly.

"But, Yura-chan must find at least one of those guys attractive, right?" Saori repeated, totally not caring about the other girls' reaction right now.

"Y-youkai… every youkai has its scary traits. There's no way will I be attracted to any of them," Yura answered, still not sure of what they were talking about.

"Well, don't be biased because you're an Onmyouji, Yura-chan. If they were human, which one would you find the hottest?" Saori changed her tactic to bait Yura's objectivity.

"Hmm…" Yura scrunched up her nose, seeming to think seriously. "That's kinda difficult… everyone in Nura Gumi’s above standard… but the most impressive one’s… ah!" the Onmyouji girl snapped her finger. " _Ojii-chan_ , it is!" she exclaimed unexpectedly, her expression completely serious.

… _Silence._

The room stilled for approximately a minute or two before "Eh?" everyone, except Yura, set their dumbfounded looks.

"Um… Yura-chan… that 'ojiisan'… do you mean… Nura-kun's grandpa?" Natsumi asked with beads of sweat breaking out on her entire face.

"Yes, that Nurarihyon-jiichan," Yura nodded confirmatively.

"HEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Everyone went into a shock.

"Yura-chan, you like older men?!" Saori was completely mortified.

"Even though that's the case… that grandpa is too…!" Kana was also pale, apparently traumatized by that.

"You can't Keikain-san! The First Commander is off limit! He only loves his first wife, Youhime-sama!" Tsurara also warned with absolutely tense air around her.

"Eh? Eh?!" Yura looked utterly perplexed by the others' reaction. "B-but ya said, I had to pick the hottest one. Isn't jii-chan the hottest one? Because… he's the only one smoking a pipe in the house!"

… _Another silence._

"I… don't know if the others smoke or not…" Yura continued more timidly, playing with her fingers.

… _More silence._

"Pft—AHAHAHAHAHA!" Saori suddenly doubled over, laughing her ass off and was slowly being followed by the others except Yura who looked baffled now.

"Oh my God! T-that's what your definition of 'h-hot', Yura-chan?!" Natsumi had to hold her stomach because of the pain from her own laughter.

"Eh, it's not the correct meaning?" Yura tilted her head aside, completely lost.

"Kuh…hihihi, Yura-chan is really… so really innocent…!" Kana had to drown her face to the backrest of the sofa to hide her laughing face.

"Keikain-san… 'hot' here refers to the physical feature of a person. Like for instance, Kana-chan here is the 'sweet' type, Maki-san is the 'hot' type," Tsurara explained, still chuckling madly.

"O-oh…" Yura nodded slowly, trying to follow the explanation even though she really didn't understand what she was saying at all.

"Yura-chan is the 'cute' type," Saori added, still slightly laughing.

"Then… that Kejourou woman… will be the hot type?" Yura tried then, comparing physical feature of Saori and Kejourou.

"That's right, Yura-chan! You're learning!" Natsumi clapped her hands excitedly, still giggling.

"But… we're not talking about the women. We're talking about men!" Tsurara added the explanation again.

"Then… who do you think the hottest one is?" Kana asked, totally curious as well of what Yura thought.

Yura went silent again, thinking, before she looked up. "As I thought… it will still be Nurarihyon-jiichan," she said surely.

"Eeeh? Why?" Everyone widened their eyes in shock again.

"The younger self of him… he's totally hot, right?" Yura then smiled.

"Ah…!" everyone also remembered the picture of the young First Commander and had to agree.

"That's right. That jii-san was actually very attractive when he was young…" Saori sighed dreamily. "Too bad he became that wrinkly old geezer now…" now she looked down at the recollection of the creepy grandpa’s image.

"Saori-chan… that's rude," Natsumi scolded her, more sweats sliding down her cheeks.

"You can just say Rikuo-sama. He looks so much alike the young First Commander," Tsurara suggested. Kana totally nodded in agreement at that.

"No, well… Rikuo-kun is more…composed than Nurarihyon. Hidemoto the13th told me about how hotheaded Nurarihyon was when he was younger. Rikuo-kun couldn't be compared to him yet. Jiichan was the best," Yura grinned now.

"Well, if Yura-chan said so… Each for an each, I guess?" Saori gave up with her question.

"Ah… I'm getting bored of this game. What about we begin to discuss what we came here to discuss?" Kana recommended suddenly.

"Nice idea, Kana-chan! I've been waiting for this!" Saori cheered excitedly.

"Ah… about that?" Tsurara perked in interest as well.

"Discussion…? It's time for studying already?" Yura touched her bag.

"No, no, no! Not studying with books and such, Yura-chan, jeez…!" Natsumi confiscated the bag that was full of text books.

"Yura-chan… is serious about studying in our girl's night?" Saori looked at Yura nervously, her face paling slightly.

"Well, Yura-chan is serious about school," Kana laughed lightly.

"Then… it's the time to talk about Rikuo-sama's personal harem, right?" Tsurara grinned devilishly.

"Yeeeees!" Everyone shouted in unison except Yura, of course, who only widened her eyes in reaction.

"He?" Yura dropped her jaw slightly.

"Tsurara-chan is in the harem?" Saori asked with twinkling eyes.

"Of course not. Well, not that I know of. But I want to," Tsurara giggled while blushing, holding her reddened cheeks.

"Then… it's probably the guys, right?" Natsumi said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, those guys from Sanba Garasu are quite suspicious!" Kana said with spirit.

"That Gozu-kid is also suspicious… with that opposite attraction thing," Saori added, nodding enthusiastically.

"Kurotabou-sama will be very gentle to Nura-kun don't you think?" Natsumi began to daydream as she squealed as well.

"But the closest person that's ever undressed Rikuo-sama is… Zen-sama," Tsurara said, while remembering.

"Eeeeh?!" Natsumi, Saori and Kana blushed hard at that fact.

"That… totally hot silver haired red-eyed sworn brother of Rikuo?" Saori looked like about to pass out from excitement.

"Yep," Tsurara nodded surely.

"And Nura-kun is okay being undressed by him?" Natsumi was about to have nosebleed any minute now.

"Well… Zen-sama is like a doctor to the family so…"

"Then… It's 'Doctor-Patient' scenario?" Kana was squealing, totally turned on by the idea.

Beyond this point, everything that happened in Nura Gumi's Head Quarter was purely imagination of the girls, provoked by the story of a certain someone.

* * *

**~Zen x Rikuo~**

* * *

Rikuo shivered lightly inside his room. His back was feeling something ominous just now. "Huh?" he was rather confused. He tightened his outer robe so he wouldn't get cold.

Someone opened the door of his room and Rikuo turned his head around. "Sorry for interrupting," the low voice of Zen greeted him. The older man smiled gently at Rikuo's studying figure.

"Zen-kun," Rikuo smiled back at his sworn brother softly as well. "You're still here? I thought you went home after the general meeting," the smaller boy closed his book and pushed his glasses up his nose slightly before turning to sit facing Zen more properly.

Zen then sat in front of Rikuo. "You didn't attend the meeting," he pointed out.

"Studying… I have a test tomorrow," Rikuo waved his book with a sheepish smile.

"Human's life is inconvenient, huh?" Zen chuckled slightly.

"Well, that's the risk of being three fourth human," Rikuo laughed lightly before he started coughing.

"Hmm? Are you okay?" Zen looked slightly concerned at the coughs.

"Yeah… it's just a bit chilly tonight," Rikuo smiled ruefully at him.

"Huh… your face…" Zen leaned closer into Rikuo and stared at his eyes deeply. "Looks kinda red, Rikuo," he continued while putting his forehead on Rikuo's. "You're a bit warmer than usual. Have you caught a cold?" he raised his eyebrows at that.

"Eh… I don't think so," Rikuo mumbled while putting his right hand on his own neck.

"Your hand is also hot," Zen then put his hand on Rikuo's left hand. "It's definitely a cold," he said as he put his other hand on Rikuo's cheek. "Want me you cure your cold, Rikuo?" he asked with a seductive look.

"Zen-kun… if you're too close, you'll catch the cold too," Rikuo said softly, holding Zen’s shoulder with his now free right hand after releasing his own neck while Zen was closing their short gap with a gentle kiss on his slightly dry lips.

"I don't mind… if it's from Rikuo," Zen said while tightening his hug and snuggling Rikuo's neck.

"Ah… don't…. Zen-kun's body is frail… What if you get really sick?" Rikuo tried to push him away.

"Dying in your hand and embrace is my dream," Zen whispered throatily near Rikuo's ear before he bit on the tip, making Rikuo moan slightly.

"Please don't say such… thing," Rikuo panted slightly as Zen's hands began to roam on his back, bringing their body closer to each other. "If Zen-kun really died… I'd get so upset and cried," he said while closing his eyes, this time, kissing Zen back on his cheek.

"Rikuo…" Zen pushed Rikuo's body slightly to lie down on the tatami before he kissed Rikuo's lips again passionately. "I'll take off your clothes now… to check on your body," he said with a mischievous smirk.

"You're still going to play doctor-patient game on me, Zen-kun?" Rikuo chuckled again before smirking back, "You're so naughty, Zen-kun," he commented as Zen began to undo the knot of his obi and loosened the yukata while his blue robe was becoming the mattress for the now laying down Rikuo.

"Well, that's my, and I meant only _my_ privilege as a doctor, right?" Zen winked at him before he went down to kiss Rikuo's neck.

"Ah…! Zen-kun…" Rikuo brought his arms up to curve them around Zen's neck, moaning Zen's name sexily.

"I love your cute voice when you call me… Rikuo," Zen said huskily before he put one of Rikuo's visible nipples inside his mouth and used his hand to play with the other.

"Ah! Ah, Zen-kun, Zen-kun…there… so… ah!" the smaller boy groaned as Zen pleasured his body with his tongue. He circled the nub before he sucked and then bit it lightly, earning him sexier moans from Rikuo's lustful body. Moreover, his hand was pinching and pulling Rikuo's other sensitive bud, making Rikuo's body feel even hotter by the seconds.

Rikuo's hands then went to Zen's hair, tangling his small slender fingers in the strands of Zen's pale colored one, clutching, as if he wanted to bring Zen closer to him even more.

"Rikuo…" Zen whispered Rikuo's name lowly, releasing his nipple to look at Rikuo's darkened chocolate eyes as the boy stared deeply into Zen's almost black crimson irises.

"Zen-kun's eyes… are pretty…" Rikuo sighed blissfully while bringing his hand to Zen's cheek.

"Rikuo…" Zen kissed Rikuo's lips again, plunging his tongue ravenously into Rikuo's hot mouth. His hand was trailing down from his chest to Rikuo's stomach and dipped playfully on his bellybutton.

"Nnn, hmm… uh! Ah, Zen-kun… it tickles…" Rikuo whimpered after releasing the deep kiss, and then chuckled slightly before his voice turned into a long moan as Zen's hand reached to touch his hardened length.

"Rikuo is still growing huh…? This part looks very cute," Zen teased the younger boy and Rikuo flushed intensely in ten different sheds of red.

"Zen-kun, you bad, bad, bird youkai! A bully!" Rikuo raised his high voice, really embarrassed and wanting to struggle to release himself, but Zen didn't let him as he was straddling his hips.

"No, no… a patient can't move too much. You have to obey the doctor's order, Rikuo," Zen shook his head and grinned before he went down and kissed Rikuo's neck again. This time he made sure to suck the sensitive spot to increase the pleasure.

"Ah…! Ah, Zen-…kun…! P-please…," Rikuo then looked at Zen with pleading and teary eyes, obviously making Zen's heart jump and beat harder and faster he thought he would get a heart attack. Rikuo was so innocently sexy, it almost gave him nosebleed.

"Everything you want, Rikuo… everything…" Zen growled slightly while lowering his head to Rikuo's desperately hard member. He then looked up to see Rikuo's excited expectant expression before taking him whole inside his mouth.

"Hyaaah! Aaah! Zen-kun…! Zen-kuuun!" Rikuo screamed in the most pleasant way that made all blood in Zen's body go south. Rikuo was incredibly alluring. Everything about the chocolate haired boy was so adorable, hot and sexy, and Zen just loved the boy very much.

Zen went all out with his ability to please Rikuo, his Sandaime, as well as his beloved sworn brother. He used all his techniques to give maximum satisfaction to Rikuo.

"Ze-Zen…kun…, slow do-… ah, oh…! No…! Ah, Zen-…k—aaaaah!" And when Zen's hand and fingers joined action by touching the most private, most sensitive part of Rikuo's body, Rikuo cried out hard, unable to contain his desire anymore and came into Zen's mouth, which essence was drunk greedily by the very hot poisonous bird youkai.

Rikuo was seeing stars as he reached his climax, and now he was panting really hard, fast…coming down from the high before finally sighing long in post orgasmic bliss, totally satisfied and spent. "Zen-…kun…" he called the older man tiredly with hoarse voice.

"Ssh… sleep, Rikuo," Zen said while kissing Rikuo's forehead.

"B-but… Zen-kun's still…" Rikuo clutched Zen's kimono slowly, his eyelids heavy.

"I'm fine…. I only want to make you feel good so you can sleep and rest better," Zen said with a gentle smile. "Besides, the _other you_ will probably kill me if I give too much stress on your body," he mumbled the last part rather nervously, a corn sized sweat dripping from the back of his head.

"Nnh… thank you, Zen-kun…" Rikuo murmured slowly while snuggling closer to Zen’s body warmth before closing his eyes sleepily.

"You're welcome. Get better soon, Rikuo," Zen smiled while hugging the boy tenderly in his arms…

* * *

**~Zen x Rikuo~**

* * *

Saori was trying her best to hold down the nosebleed with two hands as she heard the story from Tsurara who, as precaution to prevent the thermal damage and getting nosebleed, had frozen her own body so as not to get too hot. While Kana was holding her totally blushing cheeks and stared so blatantly, glued to Tsurara with glassed daydreaming eyes and Natsumi had already passed out on the floor with smoke coming out from her face.

"I didn't hear or see anything!" Yura closed her eyes and ears in denial the moment the story reached the part when Zen kissed Rikuo.

"It's not yet finished! Then Waka turned into his night form and—!"

"Waaah! Stop! Stop already!" Saori shouted in panicky and covered Tsurara's mouth. "Th-that's enough for tonight… we can continue it the next time we have another girl's night?" she proposed. Who knew that the Yuki Onna was such a hardcore _fujoshi_?

Well, no, it wasn't hardcore yet. Tsurara was still vague in mentioning some… hot parts. For the sake of their underage nature? How thoughtful of her…

"What are you saying? It's better to finish it in one night, right?" Kana said with sparkling eyes, still blushing furiously but with totally eager look.

"Kana-chan…" Saori fell over the sofa hearing that.

"Ienaga-san, you're awesome!" Tsurara held Kana's hands, her eyes luminous with joy.

"Nooo! Please spare meeeee!" Yura wailed while covering her ears more tightly.

And, the stories continued…

To the next chapter. XP

**End of Speculation 1**

* * *

**Additional Notes:  
**

***Genkan:** the front part of the house or apartment after the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha XD. Poor Yura~ XDDD. Well, I don't really have anything to say, girls. But I bet you have tons to say. Please do and say it to me! Hora, that review button is calling you guys to push it and then spill all your guts… or opinion or your own speculation! XDD


	3. Speculation 2: Rikuo (Youkai) and Kurotabou & Kubinashi—Onsen Incident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kurotabou and Kubinashi are lost deep inside the mountain, fighting little monsters and _not_ expecting to find their young master inside an onsen... naked. Fun of course ensues."-- by Oikawa Tsurara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Nuramago © Shiibashi Hiroshi.**  
>  **Warning:** _Extreme for yaoi threesome (porn, porn, and more porn), disturbing images, the f*** word, ooc, PWP, craziness, etc...oh, and unbeta-ed. I didn't check it firs because I made in rush..._

  
**Speculation 2:** _**Rikuo (Youkai) and Kurotabou and Kubinashi—Onsen Incident?** _  


* * *

Still in Kana's house, the five girls continued having fun for the night. Or really, only one person had been excited enough throwing speculation and stories to cover the others' enthusiasm.

"…and the more we think about it, the more interesting it gets!" Tsurara grinned cheerily at the other girls.

"Well, that might be true… Rikuo-kun is the uke type because of his slender look and body type, but don't you think the youkai Rikuo won't want to submit to another person... err, I meant another youkai? After all, he's the boss," Saori commented with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, he strikes me as a dominant short of guy as well," Kana nodded vigorously.

"Maybe he'll be very awesome paired up with other pretty faces like… ah, Kubinashi-san or Kurotabou-sama," Natsumi suggested.

"Hmm… Kuro and Kubinashi, huh…?" Tsurara seemed to be concentrating, her hand on her chin, apparently spinning her brain to think of something. "Both are youkai who only have eyes for women actually… so to make them submit to Waka is…" she mumbled to herself for a short while.

Several minutes later, the Snow Maiden punched her palm in enlightenment. "I know! How about like this?"

"You still want to talk about something like that?" Yura protested hard, but no one seemed to hear her as Tsurara began her story again…

* * *

**0oo—Rikuo x Kurotabou x Kubinashi—oo0**

* * *

"Jeez, how come we're lost walking around this mountain?" Kubinashi sighed in exasperation as he looked at the map in his hands.

"You're the one holding the map, you know," Kurotabou stared at the neck-less, golden-haired youkai beside him accusingly.

A vein popped on Kubinashi's head. "I don't want to hear that from you! It's because you fell off that cliff in the first place! You're a youkai for god's sake! Why can't you just fly or something?" the amber eyed man screeched at his companion angrily, his head the only thing cornering Kurotabou while his body was shaking in fury far ahead.

"Don't say idiotic thing like that. I'm not a bird youkai, you know. Flying is overrated," Kurotabou huffed in annoyance as well, while looking away coolly.

"Haah, at least if I get lost somewhere, I want to get lost with Kejourou or someone prettier," Kubinashi whined, sighing dejectedly while his head floating rather high, trying to look for the way out of the thick forest.

"Stop complaining. You begin to sound like a woman, Kubinashi," Kurotabou chided, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"What did you say?!" Kubinashi shouted and glared daggers at Kurotabou. "It's your fault that we're in this mess! I'm trying to get us out of this _stupid_ mountain and forest! And you call me a WOMAN!?" He went as far as grabbing Kurotabou's collar before shaking his body madly this time.

"Wait a—stop shaking me, damn it!" Kurotabou grabbed Kubinashi's wrists to free his collar. It would get wrinkled if the shorter man clenched the fabric so hard. "You can't pin the blame on me only, you know! You were the one who wanted to go to this freaking huge and thick mountain in the first place. Just what do you want to do here anyway?" he scowled, sounding positively irritated now.

"I'm looking for ingredients for cooking," Kubinashi replied with a straight face.

"Ingredients…? Normally, you look for something like that in human market, not inside a forest on a mountain, you know…" Another bullet of sweat dropped from the back of Kurotabou's head.

"No, this is special ingredients. It is said that these particular ingredients only grow up in this mountain. Usually near a hot spring," Kubinashi insisted with a pout, his head floating upward slightly aside to look for something he could use to mark the place before they left it so as not to move in circle.

"Special ingredients, huh…? And, what do these ingredients do?" Kurotabou asked again, releasing Kubinashi's wrists slowly.

"Kino said it could increase our spirit power. I want to bring some home, so the kitchen staff can make something out of them. Rikuo-sama will be happy to eat something different once in awhile as well," he said with a joyful smile at the prospect of making their master happy.

"I see… And, why do you decide to bring me along?" Kurotabou raised his eyebrow. Earlier, he didn't have time to question the blond since he was immediately dragged to the mountain when they bumped each other on the main house gate.

"Isn't it obvious? I need your weapon to cut things," Kubinashi said offhandedly, making Kurotabou fall over comically.

"You're so rude…! My weapons aren't tools for something like that!" Kurotabou protested at Kubinashi's head in aggravation.

"Bringing the tools myself will be troublesome," Kubinashi harrumphed while putting his hands on his waist arrogantly. "Be happy that you'll be useful in this journey," he then smirked at the raven.

"You're unbelievable," Kurotabou grumbled. "Well… first thing first, we should really find a way out of this place," he sighed in defeat before starting to look around again.

"Ugh… ah, no can do…! I'm worn out already," Kubinashi decided to sit down on a rock while sighing tiredly. "Let's just take a break first..."

"Ahah… resting maybe a little… overrated as well…" Kurotabou glanced behind him as he felt several strange presences around them.

"Che, are we trespassing their territory?" Kubinashi apparently felt those weird presences as well. He grunted in irritation. "Jeez… I know, I know! Getting rid of them comes first!" He immediately stood and prepared his string while glowering.

"Let's just do this fast, okay?" Kurotabou smiled ruefully at his companion before they were jumped by a lot of small monsters and began to fight them brutally.

**_~Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest~_ **

"Oh… this is great," Nura Rikuo was wandering around a natural hot spring in the middle of a mountain. Some weird looking flowers with sweet fragrance were surrounding it.

The Nura Clan young boss fell asleep early today and as he woke up, he had already changed into his night form. After that, he went out to play and felt a strong spirit power in the mountain. He was quite surprised finding a hot spring which regulated spirit power.

"Awesome… the miasma here is so thick…. I can regulate my spirit power here as well," Rikuo smirked as he touched the surface of the water before his spirit power was sucked into the hot spring.

Rikuo quickly stripped off his coat and yukata before letting himself in the hot spring. He took a deep breath as the miasma around covered his body and coated him. It felt really cool and enjoyable. He smiled slightly before he relaxed his body in the water and closed his eyes to feel his spirit power synchronized with the nature around him.

**_~Back to Kurotabou and Kubinashi~_ **

"Whoah! What's with these guys? They're getting crazy!" Kubinashi had to use a lot of strings at once to subdue the monsters' attack.

"Something odd is going on with this mountain! The spirits are in uproar!" Kurotabou also had to do extra hard to fend off the monsters around him.

"Someone is regulating a very powerful spirit power in this place!" Kubinashi destroyed one more monster as he could feel the concentration of the spirit power somewhere near their location.

"The lord of this mountain?" Kurotabou inquired as he stabbed five monsters at once with his weapons under his sleeves.

"No. This mountain is Lord-less. That's why; a lot of stray spirits took residence in this area," Kubinashi answered. "This peculiar feeling… this spirit power feels familiar," he continued, tilting his head aside oddly while finishing his last monster.

"It's covered by and mixed with the natural spirit power of this mountain, but I also feel like... I know this spirit power," Kurotabou slashed the last four monsters left and pulled up his weapons again.

"We'd better check on the concentrated spirit power," Kubinashi's his head floated a bit higher to look at the miasma gathering in one place just approximately two miles up ahead. "Right there!" He pointed at the direction and Kurotabou nodded before they began running to investigate.

Several minutes later, both Kurotabou and Kubinashi arrived at the hot spring that was surrounded by _Higanbana_ * and some other weird looking flowers.

"Oh… this place is…!" Kubinashi looked stunned seeing the flowers around. "Ah! The ingredients!" he smiled happily as he spotted that some of the flowers were actually the ingredients he was looking for.

"Hey, wait. Someone is in the spring," Kurotabou grabbed Kubinashi's shoulder and whispered.

"Huh?" Too focused and happy on his own finding, he almost forgot that they went there to check on who was regulating the spirit power. "Oh yeah…" He nodded to Kurotabou and narrowed his eyes to look pass the thick miasma in the spring.

Both men saw a silhouette of someone standing in the middle of the natural hot spring. From closer inspection, that someone had straight long hair, let down until it covered the entire back, probably wet as well because of the water, and that person stood with the back facing Kurotabou and Kubinashi. They couldn't really see clearly, but from the slender feature and short height, it was probably a woman.

"A woman?" Kurotabou blushed slightly.

"Whoah, she's nude in there?" Kubinashi's cheeks also turned slightly pink.

The woman in the hot spring seemed to notice their arrival as 'she' slowly turned around. Upon seeing the familiar crimson eyes and the handsome face, Kubinashi and Kurotabou almost choked on their own gasps. "Waka!" they shouted in unison, completely shocked.

"Hmm? Ah… Kuro and Kubinashi, huh?" the silver-black haired Sandaime looked at his subordinates with a lazy smile. His body was submerged under water until his waist part. His stomach and wide fair hairless chest were visible to the world to ogle.

"Rikuo-sama, what are you doing here?" Kubinashi couldn't help asking while walking closer to the spring. His eyes kept staring at the very nice body of his master even though he didn't do that on purpose.

Rikuo smirked at him before answering. "I was walking the night off when I stumbled upon this spring. It's amazing; the miasma here makes me feel so good." Rikuo almost purred as he spoke, sending shiver to Kubinashi and Kurotabou's bodies who heard it. Both began to feel a little bit _hot_.

"Um… then we'd better leave you relaxing here…" Kurotabou looked a little bothered, causing Rikuo's smirk to widen slightly. He was the first to react as he was about to leave, but Rikuo prevented him.

"Wait, Kuro. You don't have to feel that you're intruding. Why don't you two join me here for awhile?" Rikuo offered so suddenly, surprising Kubinashi and Kurotabou.

"Eh, but…" Kubinashi hesitated.

"Don't worry. It's just the three of us. And both of you seemed like you've just gotten out of the battlefield. Clean yourself here and relax with me for awhile?" Rikuo smiled at them convincingly, making both Kurotabou and Kubinashi blush again seeing the very friendly expression on their master's face.

The night form of Sandaime rarely smiled like that. It was a little strange seeing him with such attitude. But then again, who was Kurotabou and Kubinashi to actually refuse the offer from their master?

They looked at each other silently for a moment before nodding and beginning to strip off their attires as well.

"Good choice," Rikuo chuckled as he relaxed back and let the spring water submerge him a little bit more as he sat down on the rock under water.

The moment both Kurotabou and Kubinashi made contact with the water, the sudden both men's nostrils were assaulted by a very sweet scent.

"What's… with this fragrance?" the neck-less youkai wondered in confusion.

"It smells really good…" Kurotabou also wondered while looking for the source, but as his eyes followed his nose, the source of the sweet aroma was obviously coming from somewhere in front of them, and the only one standing (or more like sitting) in front of them was…

Rikuo stared at both men with unreadable expression. His crimson eyes followed every move Kubinashi and Kurotabou made, making the older ones more self-conscious, aware of their master's presence and eyes on their bodies. Moreover, the sweet scent wafting around them caused those two to get a little bit dizzy.

That strange unbearable feeling was getting stronger by the second.

Kurotabou and Kubinashi also couldn't help noticing how beautiful their leader was. He had pale flawless skin that seemed really soft to touch. His muscles were lean and slender, but they could see the unbeatable strength as well, the product of Sandaime's training after all this time. Moreover, with that super handsome face… Rikuo's feature was totally captivating, even more than any girl they had ever met.

"What's wrong?" Rikuo asked then with his melodic baritone voice, surprising Kubinashi and Kurotabou who had been staring at him unconsciously for sometimes. "Seeing something nice?" he added in a teasing tone, earning two identical blushes from the two men in front of him.

"Eh, um…" both Kubinashi and Kurotabou stammered, very embarrassed for getting caught staring."N-nothing, Rikuo-sama…."

"Nothing?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows. "Ouch, that's a little disappointing. And I'm perfectly confident too with my irresistible appeal," he said while licking his lips provocatively.

Both Kubinashi and Kurotabou went totally red at the sexy view in front of them. "W-w-w—what are you saying, Rikuo-sama?" the blond and the raven asked, totally shocked by Sandaime's seductive lines.

"What...? Don't you find my body irresistible?" Rikuo began to move, approaching the two males in steady flow.

"Eh...?!" Kubinashi and Kurotabou seemed to panic for a second until Rikuo grabbed their necks in a crushing hug with the both of his arms.

"Ahaha, don't freak out all of sudden! Can't you guys take a joke?" Rikuo then laughed hard at them. He was in a good mood that he actually could laugh so freely like that. Kurotabou and Kubinashi could only chuckle and laugh awkwardly with him while staying in his arms, unmoving.

Rikuo was still chuckling for a couple of seconds before deciding to escalate his prank a little. He leaned his face closer to Kubinashi's ear before biting the lobe softly, making the older man squeak funnily until his head jumped away from his body.

"Rikuo-sama!" Kubinashi was blushing furiously at the treatment while Rikuo was laughing again.

"No, pft—, sorry… Kubinashi is just so…!" Rikuo snickered while holding his painful stomach.

"Kubinashi can be such a girl sometimes," Kurotabou snorted seeing that.

"WHAT?!" Kubinashi glared at Kurotabou heatedly.

"You think so too, Kuro?" Rikuo then turned his face at Kuro and leaned his face closely to the black haired man who was more composed than Kubinashi. "What about you, Kurotabou?" He then whispered, or more like purred into Kurotabou's sensitive ear and the older man flinched slightly. Rikuo grinned at his reaction. "Seems that you're sensitive on your ear too," he commented while licking the tip of the ear, making Kurotabou shiver slightly and close his eyes.

Now it was Kubinashi's turn too snigger at the obvious bothered look on Kurotabou's face. "Take that," he scoffed.

Rikuo slowly released both men's bodies and looked at the two with amusement dancing in his ruby colored eyes. "I'm in the mood for something _hot_ and _sexy_. Entertain me, you two," he demanded while laying back, posing such stimulating position in front of Kurotabou and Kubinashi who almost choked on their own pooling saliva hearing the order and seeing the look their master gave them.

"Rikuo-sama! T-that is…!" Kurotabou was slightly mortified by the idea.

"That's inappropriate, Rikuo-sama! We can't possibly… w-with Rikuo-sama…!" Kubinashi sputtered with completely red face, totally ashamed by that.

"Who said anything about being with me?" Rikuo smirked evilly, looking mighty amused by the both of his subordinates' very entertaining expression. "I want you to go down on each other in front of me," he continued.

"WHAT?!" Kubinashi and Kurotabou gawked at the same time, faces paling in unison.

"Rikuo-sama! Do-please don't say something as impossible as that!" Kurotabou protested first, completely horrified.

"It's impossible with Kurotabou…! Not even I can get it up facing this guy!" Kubinashi also protested, seriously almost crying.

"What the HELL is _that_ supposed to MEAN!?" Kurotabou's vein popped up on his head, feeling totally insulted.

"That means what it means!" Kubinashi shouted back at him intensely.

Rikuo was watching both men bickering with each other, his eyes gleaming mysteriously, a manipulative smirk adorning his mouth until Kurotabou seemed to snap, and then grabbed Kubinashi's floating head before suddenly kissing his lips passionately. The Sandaime snickered at himself. Both Kuro and Kubinashi were too easy sometimes.

"Hn…! Uhn…! Hump….! Nnh!" Kubinashi still struggled, but Kurotabou wouldn't let his head go as he continued kissing and kissing deeply, even using his tongue until Kubinashi melt in his kiss. Kurotabou was still ravaging and tongue-fucking Kubinashi's hot mouth until both men were breathless before he released the kiss.

"There…" Kurotabou wheezed slightly as he released Kubinashi's head. "You're turned on, right?"

"D-damn…! You caught me off guard…!" Kubinashi tried to dry the mixture of saliva that was dripping down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

Rikuo chuckled slightly, earning him both the older men's attention. They instantly realized that Rikuo was totally watching them and blushed in ten different shades of red after that, speechless as well as gaping. "That was hot… but I want something more," Rikuo grinned mischievously then, while looking at Kubinashi up and down.

Kubinashi totally got a Goosebumps at catching the dirty promise inside Rikuo's crimson eyes.

"Hmm… what about you suck your own dick while Kurotabou pleases your upper body, Kubinashi?" Rikuo suggested suddenly.

"Huh?" Kurotabou almost snapped his neck while turning his face to Rikuo so fast, while Kubinashi literally spun his head 180 degrees to do that.

"R-Rikuo-sama… y-you're kidding… right?" Both men gulped, and would even become paler if it was possible.

"You'll do it for me, right… Kubinashi, Kuro?" Rikuo's voice was very sweet and totally convincing that they would feel extremely good if they did what he told them to. Moreover, he used his eyes to stare at them so deeply and blatantly that he wanted them very much and who could resist Rikuo when he was like that!

"Gladly…!" both were quick to agree whatever Rikuo wanted them to do.

Kurotabou moved to position himself behind Kubinashi. He then touched the shorter man's back, slightly massaging him until he wasn't tense anymore before his hand went lower to his waist and then to his front as both Kurotabou's hands roamed freely on Kubinashi's wet bare skin.

Kubinashi's heart beat faster and harder as he felt the roaming touches from Kuro's hands, and he felt so hot suddenly, especially under the gaze of Rikuo who licked his lips deliciously seeing them like that.

Kurotabou's hands were slowly going up and up until each found Kubinashi's nipples and began to play with them. "Ah…!" Kubinashi jerked and moaned slightly at the sensation. Kurotabou's hands were skillful indeed.

"That's good… I want to hear more of your voice…" Rikuo made a pleasurable noise from the back of his throat before ordering again. "Then… go down on your own dick, Kubinashi…" the Sandaime's throaty whisper went straight to Kurotabou and Kubinashi's cocks that they were erect so suddenly.

The sweet aroma around them was becoming more intense by the seconds, and the smell was very arousing. Kubinashi even didn't try to protest anymore as the heat got into his body and head, altering his perception as his head willingly went down. Kurotabou supported his hips as the taller man lifted the lower part of Kubinashi's body so it wouldn't be underwater anymore, and he added the pressure down there until Kubinashi spread his legs in front of Rikuo, showing off his proud hard erection.

"Beautiful…" Rikuo licked his lips again as he watched Kubinashi's head float in front of his own body and short time later begin to put his own dick inside his mouth, pleasuring himself while Kurotabou was watching from his position and teasing the upper part of Kubinashi's body. "Hmm… exquisite…" Rikuo chuckled in total glee watching all of that.

"Now, Kuro… watching such thing will be _hard_ for you, right…. Why don't you fuck Kubinashi while he's sucking his own dick?" Rikuo threw another idea.

"Eh…?" Kuro widened his eyes looking upward at Rikuo, totally shocked. "I…is that okay?" he asked, unsure. Well, he was hard as hell seeing and touching Kubinashi like this, though. Unlike with women, this dirty almost taboo thing was so freaking HOT he almost couldn't hold back.

"It's okay, okay… Kubinashi wants it too, right?" Rikuo smirked at the blond then, expectation glinting in his eyes.

Kubinashi had to let go of his cock for awhile to answer that. "Yes… yes, please…" he complied with teary, pleading eyes.

Kurotabou gulped slightly as he saw that and quickly made up his mind as he lowered his hand from behind Kubinashi's back to knead on his buttocks. "Ah! Ah…!" Kubinashi's moan and groan were totally hot and it seemed that he was feeling really good.

Kurotabou parted the cheeks slightly before inserting one finger inside Kubinashi's body. "Hyaaaaah!" the blond youkai couldn't help yelping in surprise and shock at the sudden intrusion without any lubrication. "Ku-… Kuro…! Hurts…!" Kubinashi glanced upward from his position at Kurotabou who grunted in apology for his mistake.

"Not good, Kuro… You have to prepare him first and make him wet and nice before entering your finger," Rikuo nitpicked lightly as he chuckled again.

"Yes, Rikuo-sama. Sorry, Kubinashi… I'll be gentle with you," Kuro then looked down and smiled at Kubinashi.

"Just… be careful…" Kubinashi nodded slightly before going down to his business once again.

Kurotabou retracted his finger and wet them first with his own saliva before once again went down to Kubinashi's entrance. This time he teased and circled the muscle around the entrance for some moments until it almost drove Kubinashi crazy with want.

"Please enter already!" Kubinashi had to release his member again and yelled impatiently now and Kurotabou chuckled. Apparently he was distracting Kubinashi from completion well enough.

This time Kurotabou's finger entered the entrance of Kubinashi's ass smoothly without problem. Kubinashi winced slightly, but it was more to the fact that something strange entered his body and it was slightly uncomfortable, but not unpleasant as well.

Kurotabou wriggled his finger inside Kubinashi, stroking and scraping the wall lightly with little friction that elicited more pleasurable moans before he inserted a second finger and began to scissor to stretch the entrance. Kubinashi grunted and groaned loudly at that. It almost hurt, but it didn't actually a hurt ' _hurt'_. It was kind of a _nice_ hurt and the friction was HOT. It was just strange having fingers up his ass.

After making sure that Kubinashi was used to his second finger, Kurotabou inserted the third finger and Kubinashi whimpered in pain at that. It was visible as he shut his eyes, while still licking and swallowing his own member to distract himself from the feeling of being stretched out so widely. "Hold it just a little more, Kubi… I promise it will feel good," Kurotabou said with reassuring tone.

"It better be..." Kubinashi released his member before speaking and then once gain went down to suck his own balls and he groaned at that.

"Awesome... now to the main course...," Rikuo said with a naughty grin. "Fuck him, Kuro... Fuck Kubinashi hard for me," he said with authoritative tone that sent a jolt of pleasure through Kurotabou's spine.

Kurotabou moaned slightly as he withdrew his fingers out of Kubinashi and the blond neck-less youkai whined at the sense of loss. "Yes… Rikuo-sama…" Kurotabou whispered lightly and then positioned his rock-hard member on Kubinashi's entrance before he nudged and entered his hard length inside Kubinashi slowly.

"Aah!" Kubinashi widened his eyes and had to let go of his member for real now as his entrance was stretched maximally with Kuro's big, hard cock entering him. He could feel the grid and the throb of the excited member as his ass swallowed it from head to hilt. Their breath was shallow and fast and it was just so hot and intense that they almost passed out just from that.

"You okay… Kubinashi?" Kurotabou asked while panting.

"Y-yeah… just… let me adjust…" Kubinashi grunted and groaned as he was getting used to Kurotabou's size before he squirmed and nudged Kurotabou with his nose to move.

"I'll move now…" Kurotabou warned before he pulled out slowly until only the head remained inside and then thrust back deeply, grazing the spot just right that made Kubinashi scream and trash on the water.

"Yes… scream more…!" Rikuo licked his lips for the fifth (or sixth) time as he approached the fucking men before him, and then he grabbed Kubinashi's head to give him a wild kiss on his mouth while Kurotabou fucked his ass hard.

Rikuo's other hand was instantly on Kubinashi's hard length, stroking and pumping him to give him maximum pleasure.

"Ah! Ah…! M-master…! Rikuo…sama…!" Kubinashi cried out Rikuo's name as he was pounded into so senselessly by Kurotabou.

Seeing Kubinashi's expression which was full of ecstasy, Kurotabou couldn't bear it. "R-Rikuo-sama… please… fuck me, please…!" he whimpered while still thrusting in and out of Kubinashi. "I… want to feel you… Rikuo-sama…!" his dark eyes were glazed and his pupil blown wide in lust and love for his master.

Rikuo smirked and put Kubinashi's head back to his member before he moved behind Kurotabou. "Can't be helped huh…?" Rikuo snickered as he reached down to Kurotabou's ass. He kneaded the cheeks for awhile and teased the private entrance lightly before inserting one finger.

"Nnh…!" Kurotabou moaned at that and stretched his neck up and Rikuo went down to bite those tanned neck hard, causing Kurotabou to buck and as a result his thrusting into Kubinashi got harder and deeper. Kubinashi moaned loudly at the new sensation as his prostate gland was assaulted repeatedly and Kurotabou whimpered. "Rikuo…sama… just… just fuck me like this… Hurry…! I can't… hold on much… longer…!"

"Really? It will hurt, you know?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I… don't care…! I like… a little bit pain… if it's from you…" Kurotabou groaned as he spread his legs further apart, offering his entrance to Rikuo to use.

Rikuo was silent for a moment before he smirked (again). "You're such a masochist, Kuro… as expected from an assassin as caliber as you," he chuckled lightly as he withdrew his finger. "Very well, if you insist. As you wish," Rikuo was also getting impatient apparently as he suddenly positioned his hard member just bellow Kurotabou's entrance.

"I'm coming in," Rikuo whispered near Kurotabou's ear before he bit lightly and drove in. Kurotabou screamed so loudly from the pain of the sudden stretching, but Rikuo just did it in hard single thrust, burying himself inside Kurotabou until the hilt of his dick.

"Ah! Aah! Rikuo…sama…! So…!" Kurotabou almost cried from the intense burn and agony and he thought he was about to be torn apart when Rikuo unexpectedly whispered comforting words while using his hand to pleasure Kurotabou's upper body, stroking his neck, kissing this temple, playing with his nipples, anything to distract him from the flaring pain.

"Ssh… relax… Now, don't forget about Kubinashi. He's enduring the same thing…" Rikuo reminded as he forced Kurotabou to loosen more. "I won't move until you're okay… Now, pay attention to Kubinashi's need." He instructed further with his sexy throaty voice.

Kurotabou grunted slightly as he continued thrusting and moving his hips to pleasure Kubinashi again. His movement of driving in and out affected the member inside himself as he also moved his ass. Rikuo really didn't have to move as Kurotabou thrust Rikuo's member in and out of himself after that.

Soon, Kurotabou didn't know which was more pleasurable, the front of his lower part or the back. Even more intense as Rikuo joined and began to move himself, driving into Kurotabou's body and Kuro into Kubinashi, as if he was fucking Kubinashi himself through Kurotabou.

The three were moaning and groaning in blissful pleasure and it was so good and hot and intoxicating that even after the pace faltered and they hunted for only completion, both Kurotabou and Kubinashi screamed Rikuo's name while exploding their seed. Kubinashi into his own mouth and on his stomach, Kurotabou inside Kubinashi and when Rikuo came he planted his own seed inside Kurotabou.

"Thanks for the meal," Rikuo licked his lips in gratitude and satisfaction as he left Kurotabou and Kubinashi boneless in the hot spring…

* * *

**~Rikuo x Kurotabou x Kubinashi~**

* * *

"Uwaaa… so hardcore…!" the nosebleed was totally dripping from Saori this time after she heard this version from Tsurara.

"T-totally hot… but threesome…?" Natsumi was drowned in her own nosebleed, face completely flaming and totally passing out from imagining the scene.

"Kyaaaaa! Rikuo-kun is sooo… sooo… so… DOMINANT!" Kana was squealing and squeaking on her own imagining everything that happened.

"You guys… aren't thinking that you're quite sick imagining something as horrid as that?" Yura was paling severely even though she was still covering her ear. From the extreme reaction, she knew that Tsurara's story was probably really-really nasty for her virgin ears to endure.

"There's more to come~!" Tsurara was already melting _literally_ from her own story.

"Gyaaaa! Tsurara-chan! Your body! _Body_!" Yura panicked seeing that.

"What about that hottie from Sanba Garasu?" Saori suggested.

"You still want to continue?!" Yura was mortified.

"Totally!" Natsumi showed her thumb up even though she almost died from too much blood loss.

"More! Moooore!" Kana squealed happily again and Yura could only smack her own forehead in exasperation.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Yura couldn't help screaming in horror at that.

"Then, the next will be… continued in the next chapter!" Tsurara winked at everyone.

**Speculation 2 End**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Notes:**

* _ **Higanbana**_ **:** Hell Flower, Jigoku no Hana, Ghost Flower, Dead Flower, Spider Lily. Yeah, this flower is red and beautiful and is associated with supernatural things a lot… Moreover, it smells like HELL seriously, but for spirits, it probably smells nice, so… *sweats*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha. I realize that I've never good at writing porn… and frankly, this is the first time I wrote a threesome, so there must be a lot of… you know, inconsistencies? No, that's not the right word… um… no feelings involved? I don't really know what the word is. This is pure porn after all. Sorry about that. *laughs more*


	4. Speculation 3, Rikuo and Gyuuki--Father Figure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Rikuo-sama's first time in heat. Since his father is not around anymore, the responsibilities to teach him how it's done falls into... well, Gyuuki-sama." -- by Oikawa Tsurara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaah, sorry for making you wait. It's been hectic lately that I don't have much free time to write, but because it's free writing, I don't really need to think about plot so… it's quite easy to make compared to my other fic. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as well. GO!  
>  **Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. Luna only wants to defile the characters' innocence… XP**  
>  **Warning:** _Age difference, language, oOC-ness, PWP, lemon (Gyuuki/H!Rikuo), more craziness of the girls and some mistypes, etc..._

**Speculation 3:** _**Rik**_ _ **uo and Gyuuki—Father's Figure?** _

* * *

Tsurara put her finger on her chin, once again; probably thinking about the pairing that could be connected to her master, Rikuo.

"Sanba Garasu, huh…? Then, it's Kuromaru and Tosakamaru?" Tsurara looked like concentrating on her thought as her head was formulating ideas to pair those three.

"If you really want to pair Rikuo-kun with some people in Nura Clan, why don't you pick the women? WOMEN!" Yura intervened so suddenly with desperate voice and sweating face. She seemed very troubled by their conversation. Fantasying about a friend in that kind of situation probably really bothered her conscience.

"Eeh, but thinking about Waka with another woman is…" Tsurara whined while frowning in protest.

"That's right! If Rikuo-kun has a little _something_ and a thing with another woman, I won't approve!" Kana complained as well vigorously.

"Then, is it okay if he has a lot of things with other men?" Yura's sweat dropped at the two girls' nitpicking while she was staring at them incredulously.

"Isn't that normal? I mean… girls often do that you know, as long as there are HOT guys around," Saori grinned in carefree attitude.

"I strongly believe it's totally _not_ normal to think dirty about your male friend doing nasty thing with other men, no matter how hot they are," Yura replied flatly, face a little bit pale.

"Yura-chan… is it possible that you're a homophobic?" Natsumi asked the sensitive subject so unexpectedly, surprising the other girls who had wanted to ask the same thing but didn't have the right moment to do that.

"W-wha—? NO! It's not like that!" Yura denied the accusation vehemently. "I've no problem with two guys loving each other, but that doesn't mean I have any right to fantasize about those two guys doing something R-rated!" she explained. "I mean… aren't you guys embarrassed? We have to face them again sometimes, you know…" she looked totally frantic now.

The other girls looked stunned for a moment before they fell in the fits of giggles and chuckles. "As I thought…, Yura-chan really _is_ innocent…," Kana said while shaking her head.

"Of course we will be embarrassed," Saori winked at Yura.

"But since it's just a fantasy, we don't really do anything harmful. Even though it will be a little awkward to face them again…" Natsumi smiled ruefully at that.

"Yes, yes, sometimes the fantasy is still there and we will act strangely around them for awhile, but it's totally worth it!" Tsurara squealed again, gaining attention of the other four girls around her.

"Tsurara-chan, your body is still melting," Yura pointed out.

"Oh? Hyaaah! I forgot!" Tsurara quickly dropped the temperature around her body only to maintain her human form. "Fuh… I thought I was going to melt and die for real…" she sighed in relief as she succeeded on her effort to stay intact.

"No, you were totally melting, though…" Yura commented again, but somehow, Tsurara managed not to catch her last comment at all as she grinned and threw a mischievous look at her human friends again.

"I get it. Let's leave Sanba Garasu for another time. I just got a very brilliant vision," the snow youkai looked totally maniacal as she smirked even more widely.

"A vision?" Kana, Saori and Natsumi instantly focused their attention on Tsurara, looking totally interested.

"No, something like that shouldn't be named as a vision!" while Yura was paling, possibly feeling another bad omen seeing Tsurara's wicked look. She was about to throw another row of protest, but Tsurara beat her to it.

"Are you girls ever wondering how is it for a guy to face their 'first time' dealing with something that sexually arouses him?" Tsurara's smirk widened even more if it was possible.

"Ooh!" Kana, Saori and Natsumi looked totally thrilled as they heard that.

"Wait a—! Speculating about Rikuo-kun's first time is totally…!" Yura was about to stop them from talking farther, but apparently, it was absolutely futile since they gave an impression that they were so into it.

"Young Master lost his father when he was still very young, so he was quite a late bloomer since there was no one actually taking his father's place as a role model for him that should be teaching him about being a boy," Tsurara closed her eyes as he spoke about the fact that indeed Rikuo's dad was no longer around.

It was sad for a moment as they digested the information, but then it quickly changed into curiosity.

"There are a lot of male youkais in that house, right?" Saori, being the most practical girl in the room, asked then, piquing the other girls' interest as well.

"Yes… and they are all very experienced in that thing. But, Young Master is shy, you know, he isn't the type who'll ask for someone else's help for something like that. Let alone for the first time. He can't ask his mother as well because she's a woman… and he's so stubborn that he hides himself in his room when he gets… _you know_ ," Tsurara made a gesture with her hand which pointed at a certain area of their body.

The others, except Yura who was totally confused at Tsurara's explanation, nodded slowly, thoroughly catching the meaning.

"Thanks to that, the house is quite in uproar. Everyone who tries to talk Rikuo-sama is ignored. And because they have such soft spot for Rikuo-sama, no one can convince him to come out. So, that leaves only one person who can talk Rikuo-sama out of his stubbornness!" Tsurara raised her forefinger up with a cheery smile now.

"Who?" Kana, Saori and Natsumi asked in unison, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Gyuuki-sama." Tsurara grinned.

There was a brief silence before "EEEEEH!" everyone shouted in shock.

"But… Gyuuki is…!" Natsumi covered her mouth in disbelief.

"He's the dandy uncle!" Saori cried in enthusiasm.

"The difference in age is too…" Kana looked slightly uncomfortable as well.

"If that youkai touches Rikuo-kun like that, he's totally a pedophile! A criminal! A pervert!" Yura shouted loudly at that, totally looking mortified. "Stop it, everyone! That's just so, so, soooo WRONG in so many levels!" she continued dreadfully.

"The wrongness is totally the appeal," Saori sighed dreamily.

"You think so?" Natsumi tilted her head aside, looking curious as well.

"Well… Gyuuki-san still looks gorgeous despite his age… so, I guess…" Kana seemed willing to try.

"Then, the story will go like this…" Tsurara then began her speculation, totally ignoring Yura's cries of remonstration and objection.

* * *

**0oo—Gyuuki x H!Rikuo—oo0**

* * *

Rikuo was hiding inside his room, completely locking himself in and ignoring Kubinashi and Kurotabou's voices that called and tried to convince him to come out from his room.

"Waka… what happened to you?" Kubinashi knocked the door once again and Rikuo was aware that he was worrying his family, but he really couldn't come out like this.

"Daaaaamn! Why is this happening to meeee?" Rikuo was crying literally as he could feel the weird feeling in his stomach and the lower part of his body, especially in his groin. "Why am I feeling like this…?" he tried to cover his private area, but the friction of his clothes alone was killing him.

"Nnn…!" Rikuo moaned involuntarily as he felt the surge of sharp feeling passing through his body. He wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was, but it surfaced the ashamed feeling from the inside. "Curse…! What's happening to my body…?" he was honestly confused. Every part of his skin was so sensitive and the _hot_ , burning feeling from inside his stomach was very bothering.

It was the first time Rikuo felt something like this. He suspected that it had something to do with his youkai self, but no matter how hard he was trying to talk to the other Rikuo, he didn't even responded to his call. The bastard!

"What should I do…? I can't hide forever… but I can't come out in this state as well…! What if it's permanent…?" Rikuo knew he was suffering. The feeling was weird, like impatience, but it also hurt. Something made his private member hard and he didn't know what it was. It felt so WEIRD!

"Rikuo-sama? You'll miss your school." Now, it was Kurotabou's voice calling him from outside his room.

"Waka, are you alright? Do you feel sick? Do you want me to come in?" It was Yuki Onna's voice and Rikuo panicked.

"DON'T COME IN!" Rikuo yelled loudly, very tensely. "I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE ENTERING MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!" No way in hell would he let Tsurara see him in that condition! Not just the girl, but anyone at all.

There was pregnant silence on the outside now. They were probably shocked by Rikuo's furious yelling. Well, he did sound angry and grumpy and might be a little hysterical, but Rikuo really couldn't risk them seeing his odd predicament.

"Is it supposed to happen to a normal boy…? I wish Dad was here to tell me…" Rikuo sighed deeply while crouching up his body inside his futon. He wouldn't come out until this condition passed. He believed it was just temporary. If he could sleep it off, he would be okay.

As Rikuo let out a long sigh again and closed his eyes to sleep, someone opened the door of his room, totally ignoring his warning.

"Who is that? I told you not to enter my room!" Rikuo crouched even tighter, hiding his body from the view of whoever that just entered his room.

"Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo shivered as he heard that low baritone voice. He knew who it was instantly. "G-Gyuuki… what are you doing entering my room when I've specifically told everyone not to?" He sat up slightly and looked up at Gyuuki tensely, while still totally hiding his body.

"Stop this ridiculous act," Gyuuki frowned at Rikuo's strange behavior. "What are you doing, hiding inside your room when your presence is needed outside?" the older man asked while looking straightly into Rikuo's eyes.

Despite what had happened between the two, Rikuo was still nervous around the man that was like his own uncle.

"N… nothing to do with you; please, just leave me alone," Rikuo gripped his futon and covered his body until bellow his chin.

Gyuuki huffed. "I can't do that. Everyone is worried about you," he stepped forward and Rikuo flinched.

"Don't!" Rikuo shouted. "Don't come any closer!" he panicked again.

"Don't say something so foolish. What are you hiding?" Gyuuki ignored his plea and approached the crouching Rikuo with firm steps.

"No, no, no! Don't come any closer!" Rikuo shook his head and flailed his hands frantically, but as expected from the lord of Nejireme, he wasn't one to be intimidated even with Rikuo's alarmed human form which could make any youkai feel concerned.

"What are you saying? Now, get up!" Gyuuki knelt beside the futon and yanked the blanket away. "You have a lot of things to…!" he had to stop talking at the sight of the 'condition' the young boss of Nura Clan was in.

"Nooo!" Rikuo hugged himself, trying desperately to hide the state of his body while blushing madly. His eyes were already teary from embarrassment that Gyuuki saw his not so little 'problem'.

"Well, it's already _that time_ for you to experience it," Gyuuki looked the other way, seeming slightly nervous.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Rikuo screeched at the older man, very mortified at the prospect of getting into that state for much longer.

"You're _in heat_ ," Gyuuki replied slowly and calmly, seeming trying to reassure Rikuo that he was okay and it was normal to experience it.

"I—in heat?" Rikuo looked upward at Gyuuki inquisitively, curious at what happened to his body.

"Yeah," Gyuuki sat beside the still flushing chocolate haired boy and reached to stroke Rikuo's hair. "It happened to every human, especially soon after they hit puberty."

Rikuo shuddered as Gyuuki's hand touched his hair. "Nn…!" he had to close his eyes and for some reasons, his body leaned into the touch. He didn't know why, but Gyuuki's touch felt nice.

"Your body becomes extra sensitive. Just small friction can send your nerves into frenzy, and there's strange feeling deep inside your stomach," Gyuuki spoke carefully, still stroking Rikuo's hair gently.

"Y-yes… It's… it's like that…," Rikuo's body was slightly trembling now. His strength wouldn't come out and he felt weak, vulnerable, and desperate. "Is it… is it sickness?" he asked tentatively.

Gyuuki chuckled slightly. "No, Rikuo. It's not a sickness. It's just something you have to go through in puberty," he said with an amused look.

"Eeh… b-but… it-it feels… really strange… and somehow… painful…" Rikuo squirmed uncomfortably, trying to find a sitting position that didn't make his problem get _harder_ than it already was.

"I see… It's your first time. You don't know how to fix it?" Gyuuki looked like he was thinking for a moment before he looked ahead, apparently already making his mind. "Do you want me to help you out?" he asked for permission, but Rikuo wasn't exactly sure what he was asking that for.

However, Gyuuki was offering to help. And Rikuo was in dire need of help right now because he didn't want to stay longer in that uncomfortable and embarrassing condition. Besides, Gyuuki's hand was still stroking his hair and it felt really, like _really_ good. "P-please help…" he reached for Gyuuki's hand that was still on his head and gripped it lightly, unconsciously encouraging him to touch him more. Not just on his hair, but on his cheek as well.

Gyuuki stopped his ministration and slowly released his hand from Rikuo. "Come here then," he offered his hand for Rikuo to take and the young boss of Nura Clan didn't hesitate as he accepted the hand and moved closer to Gyuuki.

Gyuuki pulled the younger boy closer to him and made him sit on his lap. Rikuo's back was on Gyuuki's chest and the older man hugged the boy from behind.

"Nn…!" Rikuo closed his eyes as he felt his body being enveloped by Gyuuki's bigger arms.

"Listen to me, Rikuo," Gyuuki spoke lowly near Rikuo's ear, tickling him slightly. "Now I'm going to touch you. Pay attention so you can do it yourself when you face the exact same situation as right now in the future," he continued before slowly loosening Rikuo's night Yukata.

"Ah, w-wait…! Wh-what are you doing?" Rikuo gripped his yukata tightly, still not sure if he really wanted to strip that off in front of Gyuuki and in that kind of position to boot.

"Don't worry. It's part of the process. Do you trust me?" Gyuuki asked then, stroking his arm gently.

Rikuo only need a second to answer that. "Of course," he said before loosening his grip from the material of his clothes. Gyuuki let out small smile at that, looking at boy fondly, but Rikuo couldn't possibly see his expression from his current position.

Gyuuki then continued his move to loosen the clothing material from Rikuo's body. Bit by bit, after he removed the obi from Rikuo's waist, he slipped his hand under the cloth, finding Rikuo's soft skin.

At the mere touch of skin-to-skin contact, Rikuo immediately shivered and couldn't hold his voice down as he was assaulted by the pleasurable feelings. Hearing little kittenish moan from the back of his throat was very new even for Rikuo himself. He had no idea he could sound that way.

"Ah, ah, Gyu—!" Rikuo could feel Gyuuki's warm big hands roaming on his front upper body. He jolted in surprise and intense pleasure as Gyuuki's hand brushed on his nipple. He jerked up and threw a deep groan out. His hands reached up and behind, curving onto Gyuuki's neck to give the older man more access to his half naked body.

Gyuuki seemed really cool of what he was doing to Rikuo's oversensitive skin while Rikuo himself couldn't stop squirming. Every inch and crook of Rikuo's body was touched, and it felt hot, burning, like his body was set aflame.

"Gyuu… Gyuuki…!" Rikuo didn't know why he couldn't stop calling Gyuuki's name. He felt like he was about to melt from the scorching heat his body produced. He was getting more and more desperate, and somehow, he knew it wasn't even the main dish because Gyuuki was still content with stimulating his nipples and chest.

"This is foreplay. The main problem is right… here," while talking, Gyuuki traced his finger down to Rikuo's torso to his lean soft stomach skin, passing his belly button. Rikuo was squirming again because it tickled, but he knew that he wanted Gyuuki to keep going down. Something was making his stomach tauter and he wanted to…, wanted to…

Rikuo sighed contently as Gyuuki stroked his stomach up and down repeatedly, and his other hand was giving smooth strokes on his skin from his hips into his thigh, also up and down, continuously, until that hand went up and up to his groin and finally, finally touched Rikuo's member.

Rikuo let out a long deep startled moan at the sudden intense pleasure assaulting his entire body, like he was struck by lightning, but totally enjoyable. "Ah! Aah!" Rikuo bucked up, trying to get more friction from Gyuuki's hand. "There…! Gyuuki…! More…! Aaah!" Rikuo bowed his back as Gyuuki's hand squeezed his hard length lightly, swiping the head and stroked from the tip to hilt.

It was almost too much. Rikuo couldn't stop moaning and groaning at the sensation. He had never known that it could feel this good, being touched like that on that place. He wanted more, more of that wonderful-wonderful feeling.

"Gyuu…ki…!" Rikuo looked upward with unfocused teary eyes, meeting Gyuuki's intense reddish amber eyes and Rikuo didn't know why, but he felt that he had to do that. He leaned up and put his lips on Gyuuki's, kissing him.

Gyuuki looked surprised at the sudden act for a moment before he softened his gaze and kissed Rikuo back, using his experienced tongue to swipe Rikuo's bottom lip. Rikuo gasped at the new sensation and let Gyuuki's tongue to dip into his cavern.

"Nnn…!" the boy had to close his eyes at that. Their position wasn't really good for kissing, and Rikuo's neck was kind of hurting right now, but he didn't really mind, as long as Gyuuki didn't stop his hand touching his cock and stimulating his nipple at the same time.

Gyuuki seemed not finished yet with his lesson as he traveled his hand holding Rikuo's hard cock down to fondle his balls, earning more constricted moans from the boy who was still kissing him.

Rikuo had to release his kiss to suck a deep breath and groaned loudly. Gyuuki even touched his perineum that was very sensitive and Rikuo, being young, couldn't really handle that much of stimulation when he felt that something was coming. So suddenly, his world exploded into millions of stars as he climaxed and shot his seed out of his system for the first time in fourteen years.

Rikuo rode his orgasm while keening and whimpering Gyuuki's name and Gyuuki stroked his member until it was soft again. Rikuo was panting as he came down from his high. It felt… undeniably amazing. He leaned into Gyuuki's embrace and crouched there like a cat. He felt really content and comfortable like that.

"There… you feel better now?" Gyuuki asked while stroking Rikuo's now slightly wet hair (because of his sweat) again.

"Mm… much, much better…" Rikuo took a deep breath before releasing it slowly and repeated it twice to pace his breathing again. Then he sighed in relief as the strange feeling on his stomach was finally gone.

"You can do it yourself in the future if you feel like that again," Gyuuki kissed Rikuo's hair lightly, still caressing Rikuo's waist and back to make the boy more comfortable.

"Um… 'kay…" Rikuo yawned slightly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep on Gyuuki's laps.

Gyuuki shook his head fondly while watching the Sandaime of Nura Clan sleeping exasperatedly. "Jeez… kids…."

* * *

**0oo—Gyuuki x H!Rikuo—oo0**

* * *

"Aww… so cute~!" Kana, Saori and Natsumi squealed after hearing the story.

"Where?" Yura looked horified after she was forced to hear the entire story by her friends. She seemed really not understanding the appeal of Tsurara's story. It was just porn between two men. Worse, the actor was a teen and the opponent was already in his 400th (probably more) years. She really didn't understand her friends… at all.

"Gyuuki-sama is totally pleasing Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara sighed happily at that.

"He is; he is! He's teaching Rikuo how to… _you know_ ," Kana blushed red as she seemed thinking about Rikuo that way.

"He's totally a dandy uncle!" Saori swooned at the thought of the cute Rikuo being touched by the cool Gyuuki.

"Won't it be more awesome if the youkai Rikuo also joined action?" Natsumi sighed dreamily.

"Oh, he will, but not right now. We still have Kuromaru and Tosakamaru… oh, and Ryoutaneko," Tsurara clenched her fists in front of her chest, totally in spirit.

"It's not over yet?" Yura seemed already frustrated with all of this.

"Surely! We'll continue the next speculation in the next chapter! Ohohoho!" Tsurara laughed happily as she had started to think about the next speculation….

**End of Speculation 3**

**Tbc…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know… not really hardcore, but since the difference in age is controversial enough… I think I can still fit it into this crazy speculation. My GOD! I can't believe I make Gyuuki/H!Rikuo… (I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun! *blushing madly*). Ahem, anyway, what do you think? I hope you can enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy making it. Ah… the joy of free writing without plot… *sighs happily* See ya at the next chapter!


	5. Speculation 4: Rikuo (Youkai) and Sanba Garasu—Endurance Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikuo is planning on pranking Sasami for being so serious all the time. The result: using her gear inappropriately on her own brothers, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei! (I'm sorry for (not sorry for) turning Rikuo into a sex-shark! LOL)**  
>  **Warning:** _PWP (the exact purpose of this story), lemon, yaoi-incest, threesome porn (or foursome?) and BDSM (yeah you read it right, it's Rikuo/Sanba Garasu after all, a little rope play is necessary), oOC-ness (my other name), mistypes and grammar errors (not really, but still… T_T)_
> 
> Okay… be ready for the rain of nosebleed, people! XDDDDD (I'm sooo going to hell for this!)

**Speculation 4: _Rikuo (Youkai) and Sanba Garasu—Endurance Training_**

* * *

"Okay… now it’s going to get bolder, stronger, and more disturbing," Tsurara warned, gulping slightly with serious face.

"W-what are you thinking right now, Tsurara-chan?" Kana swallowed noisily seeing Tsurara's tense expression.

"Wait before I announce the next _lambs_. Are you guys comfortable with rope play?" Tsurara asked with a naughty glint in her golden eyes.

"R-rope…!" Natsumi covered her mouth, blushing furiously.

"My GOD; that will be totally HOT…! Is it BDSM?" Saori was breathing shallow and fast, looking very excited.

"You guys… Do we really need to talk about all of these?" Yura looked so close to crying now. Her face was so red from embarrassment because this girls’ night talk was apparently traumatizing her.

"Don't worry, Yura-chan. It's not really BDSM… Well, a little touching the subject but…" Tsurara's grin widened and Yura's face paled _again_.

"No…! Please…!" Yura plead, sweats breaking out of her entire face.

"It's okay, okay," Saori smacked Yura's back hard, surprising the shorter girl.

"Aaah, please tell me you're thinking about endurance test…!" Natsumi was getting redder by the second, but seeming absolutely thrilled as well.

"Endurance test with rope…!" Kana was giddy beyond belief at the prospect.

"Oh, not just endurance test…! They’re going to deal with toys too…!" the black-bluish haired Snow Maiden looked almost melting again and the girls, except Yura who looked totally mortified by the news just now, squealed loudly and breathlessly.

"Then, only those three can wrap this in their embrace…!" Tsurara smirked as she shouted "Sanba Garasu will please Rikuo-sama all night LONG!"

* * *

  **Ooo—Tosakamaru x Y!Rikuo x Kuromaru—** **Sasami** **—oo0**

* * *

"Hey, Sasami," Rikuo, the night silver-black haired young master and young boss of the Nura Clan,called one of his attendants with bored tone.

"What's the matter, Rikuo-sama?" the glasses wearer, shoulder-length black haired bird youkai looked up from her task as she heard him.

"Why are we here again?" Rikuo asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, as his crimson eyes stared at some piles of the malicious looking documents on the desk in front of him.

"Well, Waka has inherited the position of the head of this family. I'm given a task to guide you to know all the youkai under Nura Gumi, their areas of expertise, the areas they're in charge of, and the distribution of the fear we're currently getting and expanding in the entire Japan," she answered, pushing her glasses up her nose bridge elegantly.

"Okay… but isn't that Karasu Tengu's job?" Rikuo pointed,picked one of the documents and winced at the untangled scrawls which were supposed to be letters, but since they were like a compilation of scratches courtesy of crow's talons, he couldn't really read them. "Who wrote these damned reports?"

"Father's back pain is bothering him. So he's taking the day off." Sasami closed her eyes before she opened them again to go back to checking the paper on her own hands.

"What back pain? You do realize he's a crow, don't you?" Rikuo looked at her ridiculously for a moment before he shook his head and got back to stare at the documents on the table, trying to uncover the letters so he could understand them for some more minutes. However, seeing that he even couldn’t get close to _reading_ them no matter how hard he tried, he sighed deeply and pushed the documents away until they scattered on the surface of the working desk and on the floor. "This is impossible. I can't read them. At least give me documents which aren't in chicken scrawls!" He protested a little in frustration.

"Rikuo-sama, those documents are important! Please refrained yourself from destroying them!" Sasami seemed to panic for a moment seeing those important papers getting scattered around before she hurriedly stood and put them in order once again in lightening speed. As expected from Karasu Tengu's daughter. She was fast and very efficient.

Rikuo was eyeing the girl moving around with wonder before he smirked. "You know… you actually look pretty if your face isn't so serious all the time," he purred with his low seductive voice and Sasami visibly flinched at that.

Rikuo snickered seeing the subtle reaction and Sasami turned to face him, looking annoyed. "Sexual harassment won't get you out of this task, Rikuo-sama," she chided, flushing slightly.

"Damn, you're no fun," Rikuo grumbled, clicking his tongue.

"You've already played a lot lately. I advise you restrain your libido and celibate until your official marriage," she huffed lightly, once again fixing her glasses position even though it didn’t need fixing. Apparently, she was quite nervous.

"If you're worried about bastards…"

"That's not what I had in mind," Sasami cut quickly, probably trying to act cool and calm, but the pink cheeks said otherwise. "Diseases transfer from sexing with multiple partners are more concerning than bastards running around the main house," she explained evenly.

Rikuo was stunned for a moment before he broke into laughter. "That's… that actually makes sense, but… _seriously_? You do realize we're youkai, right? Human's STD won't kill us, you know," he still continued snickering before he shook his head at Sasami's antics.

"Not for youkai, but Master… you're ¾ human," Sasami pointed the fact and Rikuo cringed.

"You're going to remind me of that every day, aren’t you?" Rikuo grunted, rather annoyed.

"I merely stated a fact," Sasami rolled her eyes, her focus back with her task.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes in irritation at the female bird youkai who didn’t seem to have the slightest of interest in him sexually before a light bulb sparked on his deviously mischievous mind. Rikuo smirked evilly thinking the _brilliant,_ super naughty prank he would pull on her.

"Sasami," Rikuo called again and the bird youkai looked up at him once again, looking perfectly composed.

"Yes?"

"I'll do this lesson from you fast and right, in return… let me borrow your ropes," the master said with a fake smile, earning him a confused and wondering look from his attendant.

"Okay… what for?" she couldn't help asking that though.

"Oh, you'll know when the time comes…" Rikuo's smile widened a fraction and somehow, the air in the room chilled, sending a shiver to Sasami.

Sasami became slightly nervous. But it was possibly just because of the 'fear' her Master was emanating from his body unconsciously.

As his promised, Rikuo followed the lesson without much protest, and after they finished, Sasami took out her ropes.

"Here," she offered the long red rope to Rikuo's waiting hands.

"How sturdy is this rope?" Rikuo then tested the rope by pulling and stretching it.

"I asked Kubinashi to thread some of his string into it. So it must be strong enough to restrain 100 demons," Sasami answered dutifully.

"That's wonderful," Rikuo smirked, amused at that fact.

"Then, I'll excuse myself to let you rest, Waka," Sasami bowed slightly before she went out of room.

"Ah, Sasami," but Rikuo called her again before she closed the door. The girl turned around to look at Rikuo again and he smiled. "Will you bring me some other documents later after midnight? I'd like to review some more to test how far I've learned this _lesson_ ," he asked confidently.

Sasami narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion before she nodded. "Sure thing, Rikuo-sama," she agreed before she closed the door.

Rikuo was smirking very evilly inside his room.

Around midnight, Sasami took out some more documents from the Nura Gumi main library and went to her master's room. She was about to knock at the wooden part of the sliding door and announce her presence when she heard a muffled moan from the inside.

Instantly, she froze on her spot and couldn't help identifying the voice speaking huskily and breathlessly in the room as… as…!

She went totally red at the thought. It was impossible but…!

Finally, because she was curious and, even though she hated to admit it, interested, she opened the door quietly and discreetly and peeked inside the room which were slightly dimmed and was only illuminated by the light from the candles.

Inside the room was…

"Nn… mm… Nnh…!" Kuromaru was lying naked defenselessly on Rikuo's futon, arms stretched above his head and wrists bound together with rope while his mouth was stuffed with some kind of material, probably the sash of his _hakama_. Yes, the rope was _that rope_ , the one Rikuo had borrowed from Sasami earlier.

Sasami almost gasped in shock at the view, but she clasped her mouth shut not to make a sudden startled noise that would alert the occupants of the room.

Not that Rikuo was clueless about it. After all, he was the one asking her to come that night in order to show her this particular scene. Rikuo was interested in seeing how she would react seeing her brothers doing it with him.

"Ah, Kuromaru… you look so delicious right now," Rikuo said in front of the naked older man who had spread his legs for Rikuo. He looked really out of it. His face was red as well as his pale skin which had flushed pink in anticipation.

On the contrary, Rikuo had only lost his outer coat and loosened his obi so only the chest part of his body was visible. He was straddling Kuromaru, his knees between Kuromaru's bent legs now, kissing his way up from Kuromaru's stomach to his torso and his chest, putting the perked up nipple inside his mouth, licking, sucking, nipping and eliciting more delicious muffled groans from the gorgeous black haired youkai.

Rikuo smiled when he saw the teary reddish amber eyes darkened and pupils blown wide with lust looking at his crimson ones pleadingly. His back bowed and he tried to push up his hips to get more friction on his groin from his master, but Rikuo wasn't letting him. "Calm down… Don't be so impatient. Your brother over there will get lonely if I only play with you, right, Tosakamaru?"

Rikuou almost laughed at the thudding sound he heard outside his room. Sasami must have gotten quite the shock of her life seeing _both_ of his brothers doing it _together with_ him.

Rikuo turned his face at the opposite direction, to the sitting Tosakamaru whose hands were bound behind his back and legs spread wide showing off his impressive erection.

"M-master… Rikuo… Please…!" Tosakamaru whimpered slightly, his emerald eyes darkened as well from the arousal.

Rikuo smirked at him. "You're turned on seeing your brother get violated, aren't you, Tosakamaru? How about you do the violating?"

Tosakamaru groaned loudly at that and face looking pained at his unbearable arousal while Kuromaru was getting breathless at the prospect of getting more violated.

"Ah… both of you are so…" Rikuo sighed in total amusement. "I feel almost bad separating you guys…. Well, why don't you give your elder brother here an oral while I fuck him from behind?"

"Nnnh! Nnn…!" Kuromaru looked like he almost came just from the anticipation and Rikuo had to circle the base of his cock and put enough pressure there to prevent that.

"Not yet, Kuromaru. Don't come yet or I'll put the cock ring on you," Rikuo was serious when he said it, but for some reason, both bird youkai brothers seemed to consider it as more like role play and moaned more loudly. Who knew the brothers of Sanba Garasu were so lewd in bed? Well, Rikuo was about to find out more.

Rikuo then moved away from Kuromaru's body when he was sure Kuromaru would chill out a bit. The black haired bird youkai whimpered, disappointed at the loss of body heat and friction.

"Relax, Kuromaru, I won't leave you like that," Rikuo chuckled at the sound he made. Who knew the serious stick-in-the-mud Kuromaru could get this needy when he was aroused? Well, he was cute that way though, so Rikuo wouldn't complain too much.

"Now…" Rikuo then moved behind Kuromaru, pulled up his bound wrist so the man would sit up and then settled himself just in the right spot so then Kuromaru's hands were stuck behind Rikuo's neck, his back flushing tightly on Rikuo's chest. Rikuo put his hands on Kuromaru's inner thighs and pulled them apart, spreading Kuromaru's legs wider, making Kuromaru moan more loudly. "There. Okay, Tosakamaru. Come here and suck him." The Sandaime ordered and Tosakamaru eagerly complied.

The younger bird youkai crawled to his elder brother and Rikuo only with his knees and quickly settled himself between Kuromaru's legs. He looked upward to Rikuo who stared at him expectantly and then to Kuromaru who whimpered in need and nodded his permission for him to do whatever Rikuo wanted him to do.

Tosakamaru also nodded slightly before he went down and pursed his mouth slightly to kiss the tip of Kuromaru's cock, getting an experimental lick before he opened it wider to put the head inside his hot wet mouth.

Kuromaru bucked at the stimulation and he almost came again, but Rikuo already knew that so he held down the base of his cock again. "Nnnn!" Kuromaru looked like he was in pain at that point.

"Endure it, Kuromaru. I haven't given you permission to come yet," Rikuo whispered on his ear before he licked the tip and nip the lobe. His free hand went up to his nipple and teased the perky bud with his thumb and forefinger, pinching and pulling it slightly, torturing the black haired bird youkai's sinful upper body to its limit while Tosakamaru sucked, licked and played with his cock and balls.

"Hnn! Unnn! Nnnh!" Kuromaru looked like he was about to go crazy at all the stimulation and Rikuo took a pity on him.

"Fine, you can come, but when I'm inside you," Rikuo said as his hand stopped his stimulation on Kuromaru's nipple to go south into Kuromaru's groin, touching Tosakamaru's cheek.

Tosakamaru seemed to know what Rikuo wanted and released Kuromaru's cock to lick at Rikuo's fingers, putting them into his mouth and suck at them, getting them wet and slippery.

"Enough. Thank you, Tosakamaru," Rikuo sighed in satisfaction that Tosakamaru was so obedient and cooperative and perceptive as well. The green mohawked bird youkai nodded slightly before getting back to pleasure his brother.

Now, Rikuo's wet fingers were tracing the skin on Kuromaru's groin to his hip before he ordered "Lift your hips, Kuromaru." The bird youkai complied and lifted his hips in result, his cock went deeper into Tosakamaru's mouth until the head touched the back of his throat.

Tosakamaru choked slightly, but he tried to swallow and contracted his throat, causing more pressure to Kuromaru's sensitive cock and he shuddered, moaning pleasantly very loudly even though his voice was still muffled by the cloth inside his mouth.

Rikuo saw this and felt it wouldn't be fair for Tosakamaru so he released the base of Kuromaru's cock and put his hand on Tosakamaru's hair, stopping him. Tosakamaru looked upwardto him in a start and quickly released his brother's length.

"You did great, Tosakamaru. As a reward, I'm going to release your bind," Rikuo said as he snapped his fingers and the rope loosened from his wrists instantly. "Now, come here, and help me prepare Kuromaru. You can touch yourself in the process," he continued and Tosakamaru's face brightened at that.

"Hn! Hmnhph!" Kuromaru sounded like he was protesting at this unfairness.

"Don't whine, _Aniki_ *. You'll get the most pleasurable spot in this, you know," Tosakamaru said with a sly grin and a vein popped up on Kuromaru's head.

"Hnnnnh! Hnnnmph!" Kuromaru was still protesting apparently, so Rikuo decided to shut him by breaching his entrance with his wet slippery forefinger. The sound of protest turned into a deep startled moan as Kuromaru's body tensed at the sudden intrusion into his body. He tried to turn around but the bind on his wrists and his vulnerable position made it impossible for him to do so. "Hmm… Nnnnh…!" he closed his eyes and bucked up again as the second finger entered him, tensing even more whichcause his entrance so tighten.

"No more arguing. Now, Tosakamaru, will you please his upper body? But don't touch his dick. I don't want him to come yet," Rikuo smirked.

"At once, Rikuo-sama," Tosakamaru bowed slightly before moving closer to the very enticing body of his older brother. Kuromaru looked like he was about to cry from the assault on his entrance only, and Tosakamaru sighed softly before kissing the corner of his lips. "Don't worry, Aniki. I'll make you feel relaxed and good," he said before going back to kiss his cheek, down to his jaw before he licked at his neck and nipped the sensitive spot just above his vein, earning a sigh of pleasure from his brother.

"That's it. You're doing a great job there. Relax more, Kuromaru," Rikuo felt Kuromaru's entrance loosen a bit more, so he inserted the third finger and tried to find that bundle of nerves that could send Kuromaru into ecstasy. And of course, he found it fast because he was such an expert despite being young.

Kuromaru opened his eyes wide and keened as his prostate gland was touched, his body bowing and shuddering hard at that and Tosakamaru bit down his neck, sucking hard, making Kuromaru groan louder from the back of his throat.

"You're so sexy… Kuromaru," Rikuo whispered on his ear and kept nudging Kuromaru's prostate until he turned into shuddering, moaning mess. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week," he continued, making Kuromaru whimper more.

"I think he's ready, Waka," Tosakamaru said as he pulled back a little, creating a space so Kuromaru could move a little and lift his hips higher so Rikuo could free his hard leaking cock from its prison.

"Okay…" Rikuo sighed breathlessly when he positioned his member on Kuromaru's entrance. "I'm going in," he said as he breached the first ring of muscles slowly, steadily from behind. Kuromaru moaned again as he felt his master's hard length entering him and sheathing it inside his tight channel.

"Yeah… like that, Aniki. You're so hot…!" Tosakamaru said as he licked his own lips, his hand on his hard cock, stroking and teasing it while his other hand was on his own entrance, fingering himself while watching Rikuo fuck Kuromaru in front of him.

"Kuromaru, open your eyes," Rikuo ordered and Kuromaru had to oblige. "Look, your brother is pleasuring his own body while watching you," he whispered and Kuromaru moaned more, totally aroused and turned on even more seeing Tosakamaru playing with himself.

"Mmn…! Nnnh…!" Kuromaru wanted to scream and was about to explode at the sight only and Rikuo could be cruel when he wanted to.

"Wait… endure more, Kuromaru…. Don't come yet," Rikuo said as he increased his pace, thrusting in and out of his body while his hand was on Kuromaru's cock, seizing its base up so he wouldn't come.

Kuromaru was crying now. His length was almost blue from its restraint and Tosakamaru knew he was in a lot of pain. He had been suffering enough now, and he wanted to relieve his brother. "Waka…" he called Rikuo breathlessly and the silver-back haired demon had to look upward at him. "I… can I…?" he hesitated to continue but Rikuo already knew what he wanted.

"Sure, go for it," Rikuo said as he thrust up, hitting that spot just so right it made Kuromaru almost cry out despite the gag.

Tosakamaru released his own member and pulled out his fingers from himself and was back to Kuromaru's member, coating it nicely with his own saliva.Then he positioned himself above Kuromaru,guided his member on his own entrance before he lowered his hips down hard, fucking himself with his brother's cock. "Aah!" Tosakamaru screamed in pain and pleasure at that and Rikuo licked his lips seeing it.

"Hnnn! Unnnh! Nnnnnh!" Kuromaru was screaming even though his voice couldn't come out freely because of the cloth in his mouth and Rikuo wanted to hear him, so he finally pulled out the cloth and let Kuromaru scream his cry of pain and pleasure of fucking his own brother and getting fucked by his master.

"Aaah…! Aaah! To-…sakamaru…! Rikuo…sama…! Oh God… please…! Ah, ah!" Kuromaru couldn't hold it any longer, but he still couldn't come because Rikuo hadn't given him permission yet.

Seeing how hard Kuromaru's effort was, Rikuo smiled and kissed neck. "You can come now if you want," he finally said it as Rikuo thrust hard into Kuromaru's body, hitting his most pleasurable spot dead on making Kuromaru's hips thrust up as well impaling the tight channel of Tosakamaru's and he lost it. Kuromaru screamed loudly as his seed exploded inside Tosakamaru's body.

Tosakamaru moaned as he felt the spurt of his brother's essence on the wall of his channel, making it more slippery and easier to move. He fucked himself harder as his brother rode out his orgasm and only stopped when Kuromaru passed out from the sheer intense of it.

"Oh my…" Rikuo looked at the limp body on his arms with an apologetic look. "Guess it's too much for him, huh…?"

"W-waka…!" Tosakamaru was still hard, achingly hard and Kuromaru's limp member was still inside him. His body shuddered badly with need of completion and Rikuo smiled at him.

"Pull it out, Tosakamaru. I'm still hard as well. Let me finish you," Rikuo said as he also pulled out of Kuromaru's ass.

Tosakamaru lifted his hips up to pull Kuromaru's member from his body and Rikuo laid the passed out older bird youkai on the futon carefully after untying the rope on his wrists before he pulled Tosakamaru to sit on his laps. He looked at Tosakamaru's flushing face and clouded eyes with a smirk as he let Tosakamaru's hands curve on the back of his neck and back. He then positioned his member on Tosakamaru loosened entrance before he thrust in and fucked him senseless until he came with a loud cry of Rikuo's name.

Rikuo thrust in and out some more before he also came inside Tosakamaru with a bite at his neck and sighed in bliss as he came down from the high. He tapped and stroked Tosakamaru's back a few times before he released him.

"Thank you," Rikuo said giving Tosakamaru a light kiss on his lips after he moved from his laps and then to Kuromaru's lips as well even though the older man was still totally out.

Tosakamaru blushed at the act of affection. "N-no need to thank us…. It's our job and training after all," he said, looking a bit bewildered.

"Ah, well… I'm not thanking you for that, though," Rikuo snickered lightly as he glanced at his slightly opened door, but he didn't say anything as Tosakamaru gave him a questioning look. "You can stay here tonight. I need to clean up for a bit," he said as he fixed his messed up clothes and stood before walking to the door.

"Yes, thank you, Rikuo-sama," Tosakamaru said as he bowed and then he went to Kuromaru's side to clean his older brother up as Rikuo opened the door and stepped out before closing it again quietly.

Rikuo then looked down aside, finding Sasami there, fogged glasses low on the bridge of her nose, face flushed and her hand between her legs which was probably wet with her juice now. She was breathless and her kimono was rather disheveled, open on the front to show her cleavage and small perky breasts.

Rikuo smirked as he knelt down beside her, putting his forefinger bellow her chin to lift her face so she would look at him in the eye. "How long have you endured it?" he asked.

Sasami was silent for a moment before she answered it truthfully. "Long… long enough not to realize how heavenly good it is…" she whispered while looking at Rikuo with grateful eyes.

"What?" Rikuo raised his eyebrow at the worshiping look she gave him.

"Thank you, Rikuo-sama," she said before surging up to kiss him on the lips.

Rikuo blinked once before he chuckled. "You're welcome," he said, ruffling her hair, before he stood again to leave the three brothers and sister to their own device….

* * *

  **Ooo—Tosakamaru x Y!Rikuo x Kuromaru—Sasami—oo0**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kana cut it up suddenly as Tsurara had just warped up the story. "Why is there a woman in this one? Moreover, she kissed Rikuo-kun on the lips!" she protested hard, pouting slightly.

"Anyway, where's the toy? You said you wanted to use it!" Saori also protested.

"And you released the rope from Tosakamaru in the middle! He hadn't endured anything!" Natsumi followed soon after.

"Err…?" A bead of sweat dropped from Tsurara’s head as she was trying not to melt with the visual assault her thought had provided her as she fantasized everything happening in that story.

"Why can you guys get concerned about unimportant things like that when there are more morally concerning things happening in that story? Tosakamaru and Kuromaru are BROTHERS for God's sake!" Yura screamed, totally horrified by that.

"Yeah… threesome and incest…! I can't believe I haven't melted yet imagining that…!" Tsurara sighed in bliss. "And for your information, I can't imagine Sanba Garasu as individual being. They were always together, so I have to fit in Sasami there even though she's just the spectator of her brothers and Rikuo-sama's debauchery," she answered Kana before she turned to Saori. "I took a pity for Yura-chan, so I refrained for using butt plug or the other things that most likely will scar her for life," she reasoned.

"I'm already scarred for life!" Yura shouted at her.

"And the losing rope in the middle?" Natsumi demanded her answer.

"I need Tosakamaru to loosen up before the main scene, and Rikuo-sama is busy with Kuromaru, so…" Tsurara shrugged and everyone seemed to understand that.

"You guys… listen to me please!" Yura was frustrated because she was ignored by everyone.

"What is it, Yura-chan? I already put a woman in there since you asked," Tsurara looked at Yura pointedly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I didn't ask for any of the story!" Yura denied the accusation. "Anyway, it's getting more and more dangerous! Let's stop please? Yeah? What if we just go to sleep now?" She tried to convince her friends to stop the absurd activity. At this rate, Yura wouldn't be able to look at Rikuo and his family in the eye again. She would be so embarrassed and blushing constantly if they were in her sight.

"Eeeh, no way! I haven't told you about Ryouta Neko the _bisshie_ from Bakeneko Clan, and that Ittaku the hot Kamai from Toono! There is a cute Kappa too in Nura Clan," Tsurara protested. "Plus Gozumaru and Mezumaru!"

"There are too many!" Yura was freaking out.

"Come on, Yura-chan. Just four or five more," Saori tapped her shoulder and grinned at her, as well as Natsumi who raised a thumb for her and Kana who was squealing at the mention of Bakeneko because it meant there would be cat ears and tail in there.

"Aaaaah! Please spare me alreadyyyyy!" Yura wailed as she covered her ears in total break down.

"Aaaaand, let's continue this exciting conversation… in the next chapter!" Tsurara smiled widely in absolute happiness at her opportunity to deliver more stories after this!

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Notes:**

*** _Aniki_ : **how to call a big brother in the most informal way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GYAAAAAAAAAA! So Hard-core! This is even more hardcore than the one with Kubinashi and Kurotabou. Oh, man… my dirty, dirty mind *snorts* I hope I didn't leave too many mistakes there because honestly, I'm embarrassed to check it out. Seriously… what the hell was I thinking? Gaaaah! So embarrassing! *blushing very hard* I really-really hope there's no underage kid reading this stuff because this will totally scar their eyes and hearts and minds.  
> Okay… I still have four or five more chapters left for this story and then I'll move on. Bear with me till the end, okay? *winks*


	6. Speculation 5: Rikuo and Ryouta Neko—Loveable Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouta Neko visits the main house. Rikuo wants to pet him. Ahem. BOTH Rikuos want to pet him. Ryouta is happy to be petted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei.**  
>  **Warning:** _yaoi, lemon, rimming, underage sex, language, mistypes (sorry about it T_T)_
> 
> ENJOY! XP

**Speculation 5: _Rikuo and Ryouta Neko—Loveable Pet_**

* * *

Tsurara looked at her nails while Kana was in the kitchen preparing more snacks and drinks to bring out and enjoy together. Saori was washing her hands on the restroom and Natsumi was texting someone with her cell phone.

Yura was…

Yura was praying. Seriously, she was. She prayed to every deity that this torture would end soon. She really couldn't take anymore damages than she already had. She was traumatized enough hearing the stories from Tsurara's crazy imagination.

And to think that Tsurara was Yuki Onna too… Wasn't she supposed to be a _cold_ youkai, since her elements were snow and ice? Who would have thought that she could come out with so many mad ideas about her master's sexual encounters? Anyway, Nura-kun was a young teen for GOD's sake!

Okay, so probably, his youkai form had an older feature… but still! He was still a kid! Underage! So were Yura and everyone in that room! Well, Tsurara was probably a lot older than she looked, but…! Anyway, wasn't this kind of thing a bit too soon for them?

"Yura-chan, your face looks really scary," Tsurara said, snapping Yura out of her thought.

She was perspiring profoundly, her brow furrowed and her face pale. "I don't want to hear that from ya," Yura retorted snidely.

Tsurara smirked at her. "Are you really that afraid of something _sexual_ , Yura-chan?"

"That's not it! We gathering together like this… and gossiping about Nura-kun's sexual encounters are the thing that bothers me most! What's the point of this activity actually?" Yura asked more desperately, _again_.

"That's why it's called Ya-O-I," Saori who just came back from the rest room said with a grin.

"W-what?" Yura turned to look at the blond haired girl confusedly.

"It's _yaoi,_ Yura-chan," Saori repeated.

"Y-yaoi…?" Yura tilted her head slightly aside, totally not understanding what Saori was saying.

"Ya- _yamanashi_ , O- _ominashi_ , I- _iminashi_. Meaning, it's _indeed_ POINTLESS," Kana answered that from the door to the living room with a tray full of potato chips and more glasses of juices. "Do you guys want to eat the ice cream too?" she continued, offering.

"Eh?" Yura's sweat dropped as she turned to look at the chocolate haired girl.

"Waaai! Ice cream!" Natsumi hurriedly shut her cell phone lid and brought her hands up to the ceiling. "I want to!" she enthusiastically replied.

"Oh, I want some too!" Saori followed.

"Of course, me too!" Tsurara grinned.

"Wait, wait, _iminashi_ (no meaning), then why are we doing this in the first place?" Yura was getting more baffled by this second.

"Of course because it's FUN," Tsurara exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Eeeh? How on earth…?" Yura really didn't comprehend how her friends' heads worked. What was the fun of imagining other people's sexual encounters?

"But… Yura-chan really doesn't find it hot? Or amusing at least?" Saori sat down beside Yura now, looking at the girl curiously.

"I think it's _very_ disturbing…" Yura answered truthfully.

"Hmm… weird," Kana and Natsumi commented at the same time, Tsurara only giggled.

"Wait, you think it's not normal _not to_ think about something like that?" Yura almost snapped her neck as she turned to face her other friends ridiculously. Wasn't she supposed to be the most _normal_ girl in that room?

"Well… even normal girl sometimes has that kind of fantasy, you know. Moreover… girls like fantasying about hot guys, right?" Tsurara said.

"Yura-chan… is it possible that you're… a late bloomer for real?" Natsumi then looked at Yura with shining eyes, as if Yura were a national treasure or something.

"Don't you have someone you like at least?" Kana turned to her too, seemingly inquisitive.

"Eh? Um…" Yura looked down at her lap when a certain someone's face came up in her mind. She blushed slightly. "N-no, I don't think so…" she stuttered unsurely.

"Aw, you're blushing," Saori grinned naughtily and Yura's face felt hotter.

"Eh? Then you do have someone you like!" Kana, Natsumi and Tsurara shouted in unison, totally amused.

"What? NO! He's not…! I mean, I don't have time to think about something like that! I'm an Onmyouji in training! I spend all my time training my skill to exterminate evil youkai!" Yura denied the accusation vehemently and blushed furiously, really embarrassed but she really didn't have that kind of person in her mind. "And… and studying for school…" she added as an afterthought.

"Yura-chan… you're so precious…! It's really adorable…!" Saori said as she hugged her neck with trembling body, apparently unable to stand the cuteness of her friend.

"And a very dedicated one too… very impressive!" Natsumi said while holding Yura's both hands, eyes sparkling in awe.

"As expected from Keikain family…! It's admirable, Yura-chan! Master Rikuo has a good sense to befriend you after all!" Tsurara chimed in happily.

"Yura-chan is sooo cool!" Kana said with a cheery smile from her spot.

"I-it has nothing to do with being cool or admirable. I-I simply want to live in a peaceful world where human and youkai can live in harmony…" Yura flushed redder if it was possible. Really, her friends were being too nice to her.

"We know, Yura-chan. But still, it's incredible!" Kana praised vigorously.

"Yes, yes. Yura-chan is AWESOME!" Natsumi and Saori agreed wholeheartedly.

"That's why I'll give you a reward for your awesomeness!" Tsurara chuckled before she set her mischievous smirk.

Yura instantly felt a very bad feeling seeing it. "I-… I don't need…!" She wanted to say something to refuse the offer, but Tsurara (again) beat her to it.

"Yura-chan deserves to hear something like _Nyan-Nyan_ Paradise!"

"Eh, wait—! I don't—!"

"Kyaaaa! Cat eaaaaars!" Kana, Saori and Natsumi squealed excitedly as Tsurara ignored Yura's protest and began the next story.

* * *

**0oo—Rikuo x Ryouta Neko—oo0**

* * *

Rikuo had just come out of the _oofuro_ and now was relaxing quietly on the patio to have a cup of herbal tea for the day when he noticed the head of Bakeneko Clan entering the gate to his home.

"Huh? What's Ryouta-kun doing here at this time of day? It’s not even evening yet." Rikuo couldn't help wondering as he watched the adorable chocolate haired ( _furred_?) cat-monster walk leisurely on the yard, from behind his normal glasses.

_Maybe there's a problem in the first district? But he doesn't look like he’s in a hurry, so I guess it's not urgent…_ —the chocolate haired boy shrugged and sighed, attempted to lay down to enjoy the soothing atmosphere while staring at the blue almost golden sky, since it was close to dusk.

"Ah, Master Rikuo?"

Rikuo blinked slightly as he looked upward at the source of the voice, and raised his eyebrows as he found Ryouta Neko’s face there, smiling and looking at him with his honey-colored eyes.

"Good afternoon, Ryouta-kun. Visiting the main house?" Rikuo smiled back at the cat youkai fondly.

Ryouta blushed slightly seeing the cute adorable face of his master. "Y-yes, I plan to report our activities this past month to Karasu Tengu-san and to Master Rikuo," he answered, ducking his head slightly, probably a bit self-conscious.

"Well, why don't you sit down here with me and _talk_ while I'm enjoying the weather?" Rikuo patted the spot beside his supine body on the wooden floor and Ryouta nodded agreeably.

Ryouta then began his report, talking about the progress of his shop in first district and some problems that occasionally occurred there. But since there was the patrol from Nura Gumi main house, everything could be handled accordingly.

"That's great, Ryouta-kun. You've worked hard this month as well," Rikuo complimented with a small smile.

"Well, the first district is my responsibility. I'm just so very grateful that Master Rikuo still gives me chance to prove my worth for this family," Ryouta grinned cattishly and appreciatively at Rikuo.

"Ahaha, I have good eyes then," Rikuo grinned widely back. After that, he stared at Ryouta as the twitching of Ryouta's cat ears caught his attention. Meanwhile the cat youkai was back to his task, rambling about the gambling match he just had with some big shots youkai from the other 'island'.

"…and he was actually cheating too!" Ryouta said in a huff when he noticed that Rikuo was gazing at him intently. He paused and turned to him confusedly. "Master Rikuo?"

"Ah, sorry…" Rikuo blinked back to reality. "I was just… well, wondering," he mumbled slowly sitting up, smiling sheepishly.

"About?" Ryouta tilted his head aside.

"Um… your ears? Can I touch them?" Rikuo asked, his cheek turning pink slightly.

"My ears?" Ryouta seemed puzzled.

"Uh, you see… something’s been bugging me since the first time we met. Can I?" Rikuo raised his hand, looking at Ryouta's eyes pleadingly from under his eyelashes and Ryouta apparently couldn't resist those beautiful big round dark chocolate pools.

"Sure, Master Rikuo. Touch me as you please," Ryouta purred with an amused smile as his tail swished right and left.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes as the heard the innuendo in his words and eyed his excitedly moving tail discreetly.

Ryouta seemed to realize what he had done and quickly amended. "Err… that didn't sound right…" He looked nervous now, flushing again, but his tail was still swishing repeatedly.

Rikuo blinked once before he chuckled at Ryouta and the Bakeneko flushed redder. He laughed slightly. "Ryouta-kun, you're so cuuute!"

"Jeez, Waka~! Don't tease me like tha~t!" Ryouta complained in exasperation while Rikuo was still laughing heartily.

"Sorry, sorry… But really… Ryouta-kun is adorable. I'm so glad I have a… a cat like you," Rikuo didn't really know what Ryouta was for him. Technically, Ryouta worked for him, so he was a subordinate. Though, Rikuo didn't really like the master-servant relationship. He was more into making friends than subordinates. Surely, they weren't equal. But even so, having Ryouta as a pet… or a friend would be nicer.

Wait, did Rikuo just consider Ryouta as a _pet_?

Ryouta’s eyes were wide as he gaped astonishingly at when Rikuo finished his sentence. He seemed… well, _flattered_. Rikuo was the third generation Lord of Pandemonium. And for a small, weak youkai like Ryouta… to be the cat of the Commander of all youkai…? Could he attain even greater title than that?

Rikuo smiled ruefully at the stunned cat-youkai before so suddenly, Ryouta leaned closely into Rikuo and licked his cheek lightly.

"Eh?" Rikuo jerked in surprise. "R-Ryouta-kun…?" He touched his cheek, rather confused, and Ryouta just smiled joyfully at him.

"I'm proud to be your cat," he confessed earnestly.

Rikuo flushed at the very honest, genuine happiness in Ryouta's tone and then smiled shyly at him as well. "Uhuh, let me touch your ears then," he asked more confidently now.

Ryouta bowed lowly to Rikuo, so he could reach the ears more easily. Rikuo was excited as he began to touch them, one at a time. They were fuzzily soft and elastic, very nice to touch just like Rikuo had imagined. While he was at it, Ryouta was purring softly, apparently enjoying the ministration. Rikuo was really pleased hearing it.

"Ryouta-kun, you're purring!" Rikuo snickered as he touched the chocolate furred ears some more before he moved his hand to Ryouta's chocolate hair, patting and stroking his head.

"Uhn… I'm a cat… so it's normal to purr…" Ryouta mewled slowly, still taking pleasure in being petted by his master.

"That's sweet. Your hair is nice too…" Rikuo was still stroking and rubbing the fur… _hair_ for several moments before his hand moved forward to his face. He caressed Ryouta's forehead, cheek, nose, and then moved to his chin before he moved his palm lower to his neck.

Ryouta’s ears twitched slightly in reaction before his purring turned deeper and sounded almost like moaning for Rikuo who somehow got more excited hearing it. Now his other hand joined action as well, petting, stroking and rubbing the back of Ryouta's head and his nape, and Ryouta produced more little kittenish moans that sent Rikuo's blood rushing to his face and a certain _private_ part of his body.

"Ryouta-kun… really is adorable…" Rikuo spoke affectionately, making the cat youkai flush redder.

"Rikuo-…sama…" Ryouta then looked upward at Rikuo with glassed eyes, nudging Rikuo's hand in front of his face before he opened his mouth and then licked his fingers willingly.

Rikuo chuckled at that. "That tickles…" he huffed amusedly and Ryouta took that reaction as encouragement. He licked Rikuo's hand some more before moving to lean more closely into Rikuo, both of his hands were on the floor, one on each of Rikuou's sides. His long, fury chocolate tails (yes, they’re multiple, he had two tails after all, though one of them was usually safely hidden behind his clothes) were swaying excitedly behind him as he licked Rikuo's chin.

"Ah, hey…!" Rikuo chuckled and laughed as Ryouta began to lick his face, his cheeks, his nose, above his eyes, the corner of his lips…

Rikuo realized that the more Ryouta licked him, the more thrilled he felt. And when Ryouta closed his eyes as he licked Rikuo's lips several times, Rikuo couldn't help opening his mouth and accepting the probing tongue. Ryouta kissed him, with tongue invading his warm wet mouth and the texture of Ryouta's tongue was a bit rough when he was exploring and licking everything inside, even his teeth, but for some unfathomable reasons, Rikuo liked it just fine.

Rikuo didn't just sit back and let Ryouta do all the work. He was still his master after all. So he licked back, engaging Ryouta's tongue in languid dance for dominance. No, not a battle, just measuring each others' expertise, and by the appreciative groan Rikuo was making as they deepened the kiss, Ryouta apparently had the upper hand.

Well, Rikuo didn't really care about who got the lead role. He was happy enough if he felt good. Unlike his night form that was a little bit of a control freak and a total dominant, Rikuo was fine bottoming as long as he could get off and blissfully feel satisfied.

Both the cat youkai and the young boss had to part for some time to take a breath before reconnecting the kiss. Now Ryouta's position was straddling Rikuo's hips and he pushed Rikuo's body to lay down once again to the floor to lick at Rikuo's neck as well.

"Ah, unn…" Rikuo moaned slightly as Ryouta's slightly longer and sharper fang grazed his skin. The cat youkai was nipping his sensitive spot just above his vein and it felt really-really good.

"Master… Rikuo…" Ryouta whispered seductively into Rikuo's ear and Rikuo bare his neck even more letting Ryouta lick and kiss his shoulder blade. Ryouta paused for a moment as his kiss was blocked by Rikuo's yukata and he looked at Rikuo as if he were asking for permission to remove the offending material.

"Yeah," Rikuo said breathlessly, staring dazedly at Ryouta who meowed at him happily before he fumbled the obi on Rikuo's waist to loosen his clothes. Rikuo chuckled hearing his sweet ' _nya~_ ' voice before it turned once again into groan as Ryouta attacked his chest, put one of his nipples into his mouth and licked, nipped, kissed and then sucked.

Rikuo threw his head back groaning loudly as his other nipple was getting the same treatment soon after. He rested his hands on Ryouta's shoulder and the back of his head, his fingers clenching at Ryouta’s soft hair. "Ryou…ta-kun…!" Rikuo moaned Ryouta's name while unclenching the strands of hair because he didn't want to inflict pain to the cat youkai. Instead, he stroked his hair, rubbed the skin behind his head and neck and proceeded lower to find one of the tails. He grabbed the base of the chocolate tail and squeezed lightly, earning a startled pleasurable mewl of 'nyan~' from the cat.

It's very adorable, hot and sexy at the same time. Cat was indeed amazing.

"Ah, ah, nyaaa~, Rikuo-sama…!" Ryouta bowed his back, and as a result he ground his hips into Rikuo's groin, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his body.

"Ah!" Rikuo's surprised cry couldn't be contained. It felt amazing. He thrust his hips up to get more friction from the cat youkai and both began to rub at each other more intensely. Rikuo stroke the tail which was proved to be very sensitive for Ryouta and Ryouta moaned and groaned loudly at the double pleasure of his front and his back. Of course, he immediately returned the favor by continuing kissing and licking at Rikuo's sensitive skin.

"Rikuo…sama… I want…" Ryouta couldn't continue his sentence as he crouched lower to nudge at Rikuo's visible erection behind the material of his clothes with the tip of his nose. Well, Rikuo just got out of bath, so he didn't wear anything under there.

"Yeah, yeah… please…" Rikuo understood what Ryouta Neko wanted and nodded eagerly. It was getting too hot after all.

Ryouta's face brightened before he nudged Rikuo's hard on with his nose some more, sniffing slightly before he decided he really liked his master's scent down there too. He rubbed Rikuo's member and fondled it behind the material before slipping his hand under, touching the hot bare skin.

Rikuo jerked and shuddered as the hand touched him and he couldn't contain his loud gratifying moan as Ryouta began to stroke the most sensitive spot. He watched his master's face, groaning and moaning in ecstasy as he pleasured him. Ryouta was drunk of Rikuo's sexy scent and went down to put his master's hard member into his mouth to taste him.

"AH!" Rikuo cried out loudly at the sudden heat enveloping his hard member. It was electrifying and shocking, but damn was it so good. "Ah, ah, more… give me more… Ryouta…!" he was surprised that he could give an order with a begging voice.

Of course, the youkai cat wasn't about to disappoint his master's expectation, he brought Rikuo's relatively sizable length deeper into his mouth, deep throating him until the head touched the back of his throat, and then he hummed sending vibration to Rikuo's very sensitive member, making him groan louder and breathless. He was also careful with his fangs so as not to hurt Rikuo.

"Ah! Aaah, Ryoutaaaa!" Rikuo almost couldn't hold it much longer, but for some ungodly reason, Ryouta stopped and pulled it out of his mouth. "Ah, wha—," Rikuo almost protested, but he widened his eyes in a total shock when he felt Ryouta lift one of his thighs before the cat went down once more to give a lick at Rikuo's perineum.

Rikuo gasped as he felt the slightly rough tongue lick and draw a circle around his puckered entrance. He screamed for real when the said tongue dipped inside him through his most sensitive, most private spot.

"Ah! Oh, God! Aaaah!" Rikuo was driven mad by this new pleasurable sensation and had to hold onto something. It was too intense, too intimate. It was the first time someone… or something actually did something like that for him. Someone invaded inside him and it was too much.

Ryouta thrust his tongue deep inside and wiggled it slightly to give Rikuo more friction and with his hand on his member stroking, it was too overwhelming sensation for the Sandaime. Rikuo bowed his back and came with a scream; his seed spurted out onto his stomach and chest.

Ryouta kept licking inside him until Rikuo came down from the high of his intense orgasm and pulled out slowly after that to lick the essence splattered on Rikuo's body clean. Rikuo was still panting breathlessly as Ryouta came up to him once again to kiss him on the lips, letting Rikuo taste himself through Ryouta's mouth.

"R-Ryouta-kun…" Rikuo whispered hoarsely from the exertion of his scream earlier. "Y-you'd better run… now…" Rikuo said as he began to feel his blood boil. The sun was almost set. The thin orange line could still be seen behind the mountain, but anytime now, the night would come replacing the day.

It seemed that this new experience was making the other Rikuo restless. Yeah, the night Rikuo didn't like bottoming and getting penetrated, even if it was just a tongue. Apparently it made him uneasy.

"Rikuo-…sama?" Ryouta asked in mystified expression.

"Hurry… before I—!"

However, it was too late as the sun had completely set now; the darkness arose and Rikuo's body began to change into his night form.

Ryouta widened his eyes as he saw the transformation of his master from the day Rikuo into the night Rikuo. Now, the pale gorgeous commander of all youkai made his appearance and he opened his crimson eyes slowly to see Ryouta's surprised look.

Night Rikuo smirked as he was immediately face to face with the one responsible of his renewed erection. His day self was satisfied with what happened just then, but fortunately, he wasn't. He needed to taste the awesomeness of cat gene in Ryouta Neko as well after all.

"You're still hard… Ryouta. Do you want me to help you with that?" Rikuo growled slightly at the arousal and Ryouta visibly flinched at that.

"Y-yes…" he answered though, and Rikuo's smirk widened licking his lips.

Rikuo reached to envelope Ryouta's body and hugged him closer and began to kiss and lick at Ryouta's neck, earning surprise moans from the cat youkai. If just then had been Ryouta's chance to 'attack', now it was Rikuo’s turn, and the night Rikuo was merciless when it was about torturing his subject.

He pushed Ryouta down to lay spreading his legs underneath Rikuo. He teased, bit and marked Ryouta's body as _his_ and Ryouta seemed to enjoy the rough treatment of his body just as much. "Ah, ah, Rikuo-sama…! Nya~!"

Rikuo ripped Ryouta's clothes apart to gain more access to his naked body, not caring if the cat youkai didn't bring any change with him. He would just ask for someone in the main house to lend him some. Rikuo pleasured his pet, touching and stroking him until Ryouta turned into a shivering mess.

"Ah, ah… Master… Please…! H-hurry…!" Ryouta was getting more desperate because even though Rikuo touched him, it was never enough to bring him off.

"Hn… what do you want me to do, Ryouta?" Rikuo whispered in his ear while smirking, his finger teasing Ryouta’s entrance.

"Ah… ah, please… please fuck me, _nyahn~_ …!" Ryouta begged with flushed dazed look, making Rikuo impatient as well because he was hard and it would be amazing to be inside the cat.

"Well, since you're a good _cat_ , I'll grant your wish, my beloved pet," Rikuo purred before he sank his finger into Ryouta, earning him a startled shuddering groan from the cat while he was preparing him.

"Ah, Master…! More…! Please… more… nya~!" Ryouta begged and mewed at him, moaning and mewling and his whimpering voice was so arousing that Rikuo increased his speed in preparing the cat youkai to accept his royal jewel.

Rikuo pulled out his fingers, lifted both Ryouta's legs to anchor them on his shoulders, and then position his hard member on Ryouta's entrance. Rikuo wasn't exactly gentle when he penetrated Ryouta, but for some reason (or probably Rikuo's expert skill in preparing him), Ryouta didn't put any resistance or feel any pain. He moaned in full pleasure as Rikuo thrust deep inside him and Rikuo didn't wait before he was moving and then began to pound into that tight, hot channel.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Nyah! More…! Please give me more…! Master!" Ryouta howled in absolute ecstasy and euphoria when he and Rikuo were connected. It was so hot and intense and intimate he almost couldn't bear it.

Rikuo lifted his hips a little higher and bent Ryouta's flexible body into an almost impossible position, impaling and ramming inside with hard and fast thrust, not really aiming for the specific spot, but when he heard Ryouta scream uncontrollably for more, harder and faster, he believed he had hit that special deepest orgasmic spot inside him.

It didn't last really long since Ryouta was already desperate for some completion and Rikuo didn't exactly hold back either, so after a particular hard thrust from the Sandaime, a grab and hard stroke on his tail and with a nip at Ryouta's cat ear, Ryouta exploded his seed to his own stomach, chest, and some even got to his face because of their position, with a mewling cry of Rikuo's name.

Upon hearing Ryouta's mewling voice, seeing the totally sexy orgasmic expression and feeling the clench of Ryouta's already tight channel around his hard leaking member, Rikuo grunted and saw stars as he came as well inside the adorably naughty cat.

Both youkai were now panting and wheezing as they rode their orgasm together and came down from the euphoria caused by the rush of endorphin and adrenalin through their system and when everything was wearing down, Rikuo pulled out slowly from the very sprawled and pliant Ryouta Neko.

"Whoa, that's surprisingly amazing…" Rikuo exhaled loudly as he sat back, pacing his breaths.

"R-really, Sandaime?" Ryouta turned slightly to look at Rikuo's satisfied face.

"Yeah… You're awesome," Rikuo laughed slightly at that. "Come here, Ryouta. I want to pet you," he smiled while offering his hand and Ryouta gracefully woke up, surprisingly not under any stress, probably because of his cat trait, and crawled to Rikuo’s lap.

Rikuo pulled the cat head to rest on his lap as he petted and stroked Ryouta's hair and cat ears tenderly. "Thank you for your hard work, Ryouta," Rikuo hummed as Ryouta once again, purred under his touch…

* * *

**0oo—Rikuo x Ryouta Neko—oo0**

* * *

"Kyaaaaa! So hot, hot. _Totally_ HOT and ADOOORABLE—!" Kana, Saori and Natsumi squealed in unison again just after Tsurara finished her story.

"Ryouta Neko is soooo cuuuuute!" Tsurara shouted excitedly while bringing out his picture. "See! Rikuo-sama adores his lovable feature and nature!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Again, the girls squealed together.

"Seriously, guys… let's stop…!" Yura still wasn't learning her lesson even though nobody really cared about that. "Isn't it supposed to be my reward? Why are you guys having fun without me…?"

"What are you saying? Isn't the cuteness beating the _hotness_?" Tsurara defended herself.

"They still ended up going at it together! Can at least you make a Pg-rated story?" Yura protested and Tsurara was shocked.

"That's rude! Of course I can!" the snow youkai protested. "Fine! I'll let you hear my Pg-rated sexy story in the next chapter! Wash your neck and wait, Yura-chan!" she continued in total confidence and challenge.

"Whu—? Since when has it become a challenge story?" Kana tilted her head aside, puzzled.

"I don't care as long as the story is still HOT!" Saori exclaimed.

"Kyaaaaa! Cat eaaaaars!" and Natsumi was still fawning and squealing over the photo of Ryouta Neko….

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think about this chapter? Nyan-nyan Ryouta is really adorable isn't he? *laughs* I got requests from different people about Ryouta with both day Rikuo as a bottom and night Rikuo as a top, so I guess it completed both requests. Even though it was only a tongue, day Rikuo still got penetrated so I counted it as him bottoming… *flush* I'm getting shameless day after day… *cough*


	7. Speculation 6: Shouei and Rikuo—Playing Naughty Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouei and Rikuo are having a suspicious conversation inside Rikuo's room. Kubinasi and Kurotabo accidentally eavesdrop on it.   
> ... _or_ that one time when Kubinashi and Kurotabo are worried about their master's day form chastity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei  
>  **Warning:**** _AU, sexual foreplay, fingering, frottage, yaoi, language, underage (of Shouei and h!Rikuo), possible mistypes and grammar errors (hopefully not much) and of course oOC-ness…_
> 
> **Enjoy *evil grin***

**Speculation 6: _Shouei and Rikuo—Playing Naughty Cousin_**

* * *

"Aah… this is incredibly awesome. We should totally do this more often…." Tsurara sighed dreamily after she finished her second cup of ice cream.

"True…" Kana followed, sighing in a total bliss.

"Aren't ya guys sleepy yet?" Yura asked resting and hiding her face on her own arms on top of the table.

"What are you saying, Yura-chan? The night is still young~!" Saori slapped Yura's back hard, surprising her.

"Ow! Will ya stop that?" Yura protested, trying to nurse her sore back, but unluckily her hand couldn't reach it.

Natsumi giggled and helped her with that. "Come on, Yura-chan. It's too early to turn in right now, right, Tsurara-chan?"

"Totally!" Tsurara squealed. "I still have a bunch of hot guys to pair up with Rikuo-sama!"

"Wait! No more X-rated imagination, please! What about the Pg-rated one? You said you could make Pg- story!" Yura threw a begging look at the snow girl, and the others then proceeded to stare at her in silence for ten second before Tsurara reacted.

"The Pg-rated story?"

"Yeah," Yura nodded at Tsurara desperately, even giving her best puppy eyes that caused kana, Saori and Natsumi to giggle cooingly.

"Hmm…" Tsurara was contemplating with an index finger on her chin. "What about Pg-16?"

"Pg-13!" Yura bargained.

"Pg-15," Tsurara smirked and she wouldn't lower the rating. It was final.

"Ugh…! Deal," Yura cried literally again, but at least she wouldn't hear the vulgar words in there.

"Awesome! Then… we will use the _naughty cousin_ scenario for this!" Tsurara grinned like a Cheshire cat a moment later….

* * *

**~Shouei x Rikuo~**

* * *

"It's hot…!" Kubinashi whined, hugging an ice pillow on the patio, just outside Rikuo's room.

"Want me to cool you down?" Kurotabo who was near the pond holding a pot of cold water, asked while grinning teasingly.

"Oh, shut up. You're making the heat unbearable with your stupid face," Kubinashi grouched, flushing slightly when he accidentally remembered about what happened that night in the mountain some weeks ago.

"Oh? Why do I sense an embarrassment there, Kubinashi?" Kurotabo's grin widened, slowly turning into a smirk, and Kubinashi instantly threw him an irritated glare, totally annoyed and uncomfortable.

"If you don't stop this second, I will…-"

" _Whoa! Shouei-kun, it's so big!"_

Kubinashi's speech was effectively cut by the sudden loud compliment coming from his master's bed room.

"Eh?" Kubinashi couldn't help dropping the pillow he was holding with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Kurotabo noticed the sudden quietness of his 'friend' and raised his eyebrows in wonder. "What's wrong?" He put down his water pot and walked to Kubinashi.

"I… might have heard it wrong, but…" Kubinashi was about to say something totally ridiculous when another voice came up.

" _Eh, really? I thought it's quite 'normal'."_

Now Kurotabo heard that too. "Isn't that… Shouei-dono's voic-…!"

Kubinashi covered his mouth before he could say it out loud. "Shh!"

"What's going on?" Kurotabo whispered after he successfully removed the palm that blocked his mouth and nose, which almost suffocated him.

"I don't know, but…!"

" _Uh… Shouei-kun, should we be doing this here?"_

" _Eh… is that bad? But… we’re already in your room, Rikuo-sama."_

Kubinashi and Kurotabo flushed as they heard that. _What the hell?!_ —was totally in their mind right then.

" _Rikuo-sama, yours is so cute."_

 _WHAT?!_ —Kubinashi and Kurotabo had to cover their mouths so as not to gasp in surprise.

" _Don't tease, Shouei-kun. By the way, can I touch yours?"_

 _What are they doing inside?!_ —Kurotabo and Kubinashi's mind screamed in alarm at that.

" _Sure, touch it as you please."_

There was rustling sound coming from the inside.

" _Nnh… it's… awesome…!"_

" _It is?"_

" _Yeah…."_

_…_

" _Oh my… it grows…!"_

" _It's become bigger because of you…."_

Kurotabo and Kubinashi couldn't help flushing so hard at the voices their master and the current head of Hihi Gumi, the one who was like their master's own cousin, were making.

"They… they can't be doing what I think they're doing, right?" Kubinashi whispered frantically.

"It does sound like what I think you think they're doing," Kurotabo replied, very close to nose-bleeding, face as red as tomato.

"But Waka's still too young!" Kubinashi hissed.

"Um… let me refresh your memory about what had happened between you, me and Rikuo-sama in the hot spri—"

"Stop right there!" Kubinashi hit Kurotabo's head hard as a mean to retort, so hard actually that Kuro's bamboo hat fell off, blushing hard for totally another reason now as the image of the three of them doing the _nasty-naughty-oh-god-so-good_ entered his head again.

"But what do we do now? It's Rikuo-sama's _hobby_ after he hit his puberty, you know…. We can't just barge in," Kurotabo grunted nursing his abused head, almost crying in pain.

"It's still day time, we can pretend to offer him lunch or something. Anyway, Rikuo-sama is still in his day form, damn it! Our cute, pure Rikuo-sama~!" Kubinashi was about to cry at the thought of their adorable, chocolate haired, glasses wearing master getting violated by Shouei whose body was abnormally large and powerful. "It won't fit! Master's body will break!"

"Calm down!" Kurotabo pulled Kubinashi down and immediately covered his mouth as Kubinashi was struggling to rant more. "Look, let's just knock on the door and remind him that it's still day time and it's inappropriate to do… whatever they're doing in there at day time, okay?" the black haired youkai held him in his arms, suggesting, and Kubinashi paused, thinking for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"So… who's going to knock?" Kubinashi asked after Kurotabo released him.

"Well, let me—"

" _Oh-oh! It's… nnh—!"_

Upon hearing Rikuo's sexy pleasured moan, Kubinashi couldn't take it anymore and banged on the wooden part of the sliding door. "Rikuo-sama?!" he shouted as well.

 _Kubinashi, you idiot!_ —Kurotabo face-palmed.

There was a pause from the inside and then a frantic rustling and a suspicious whisper of _'Quick, hide it!'_ and Kubinashi opened the door before Rikuo gave him permission.

Inside the room were Rikuo and Shouei…

…

…

—fully clothed, trying to hide two kittens on top of an unused yukata with other clothes.

"Huh?" Kubinashi was dumbfounded and Rikuo and Shouei made expression like a pair of deers caught in a headlight or like kids caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"What?" Kurotabo followed to look and found the disaster in the room and fell over. "What… a pair of kittens…?"

…

"Yaaah, sorry, sorry. Well, mom wouldn't let me keep one so I made Shouei-kun keep this cutie here for me…" Rikuo laughed sheepishly while holding one of the kittens and cuddling it happily.

"But… the conversation…!" Kubinashi was still in disbelief at what he had seen. After all, he had heard how both Rikuo and Shouei moaned some time ago.

"Conversation?" the chocolate haired boy raised his eyebrow in wonder.

" _It grows_ or _it's become bigger because of you_ ," Kurotabo recited.

"Ah, that's because… these kids aren't ordinary kittens. They're from Bakeneko Clan, but they haven't been able to turn into their human shape yet because of the lack of youki," Shouei explained. "Rikuo-sama strokes and grooms them while slowly infusing his youkai power for them to grow," he continued.

"Eh, but Rikuo-sama's still in his day form," Kubinashi protested that it was impossible to use youki with Rikuo's human body.

"It's a new technique I developed," Rikuo piped up. "I can use a small amount of youki even if I'm still in my human form as long as I'm not exposed by sunlight," he said, grinning.

"Ooh, I see…" Kubinashi visibly sighed in relief at that.

"Actually, what did you think we were doing in here?" Shouei asked out of curiosity, and Kubinashi flushed several sheds of red at that question.

"Eh-err… um… it's… it's nothing…!" the blond-black haired youkai stuttered nervously, completely flustered while Kurotabo was sniggering beside him.

"Then… what do you need me for?" Rikuo asked then.

"Eh?" Kubinashi and Kurotabo looked upward at him, taken aback.

"You entered my room in a rush _without_ permission. What's going on? Is there an emergency up?" Rikuo repeated and added his questions, still absentmindedly stroking the kitten in his hand as he faced his two male attendants.

"Ah, um… that… yeah, lunch, what do you want to eat for lunch?" Kubinashi queried again while sweating bullets, almost panicking.

"That's right! It's about lunch, Rikuo-sama," Kurotabo immediately backed Kubinashi up with a wide unnatural and suspicious smile.

"I’ve already eaten lunch today… What is this actually about?" Rikuo's eyes turned inquisitive and Kubinashi as well as Kurotabo couldn't help it as the cute big eyes stared at them so… expectantly like that.

"W-we're very sorry!" Both the attendants then bowed to him and proceeded to tell him what they had been thinking earlier.

…

Rikuo and Shouei flushed as they heard the vivid vulgar imagination both men had conjured up from their conversation alone.

"It's okay. It happens sometimes," Rikuo coughed and smiled apologetically, his face still a bit pink. "Ah, but you have to keep this a secret from mom, okay? I don't want to get scolded for playing with these guys in my room today." Right after, he winked at them and both frenetically and repeatedly nodded.

"We'll clean the mess," Kurotabo and Kubinashi even offered as a mean to vow their silence.

"That will be great." Rikuo grinned and Shouei sighed deeply shaking his head at their antics.

* * *

**~Shouei x Rikuo~**

* * *

"See, it's Pg-15," Tsurara appeared to have a Pinocchio's long nose as she said and laughed regally.

"It still has strong sexual theme…! And that 'conversation' is totally not a Pg-rating with the dirty thoughts flying around!" Yura complained.

"But in the end, nothing happened, right?" Tsurara argued, still laughing in victory.

"Oh my _God_! It's very funny!" Saori and Natsumi also laughed hysterically at that, like a dying hyena.

"True…! Totally hilarious!" Kana continued, laughing as well, more civilly.

"Fear not, ladies! This has a continuation!" Tsurara cried out suddenly. "This time is the NC-17 rated one!" She almost double over as she laughed again manically now.

"YAAAAAAY!" Saori, Kana and Natsumi cheered while Yura…  
  
"Whaaaaaat?" She turned rather sketchy and whitish. "Wait! That's not what we agreed—!"

"Aaaand, here's what happened next!" Tsurara totally ignored the mortified Yura and continued the story~

* * *

**~Shouei x Rikuo~**

* * *

"What's with Kurotabo and Kubinashi…?" Rikuo shook his head in exasperation after his two attendants left the room. Shouei chuckled seeing that and the chocolate haired boy flushed slightly. "Great, you think it's amusing…." He rolled his big round dark-chocolate colored eyes while pouting cutely at his make-belief cousin.

"But it is. How come they got an idea that you and I were doing something like that? It's totally ridiculous and hilarious," Shouei replied, trying to hold down his laughter.

Rikuo was silent for a moment before he smiled. "It's ridiculous?"

"Of course, there's just no way would Rikuo-sama want to do something like that with me, right?" Shouei, still chuckling, looked into Rikuo's eyes with his own reddish amber ones, his expression rueful.

Rikuo was silent again for a few moments before he moved closer to Shouei who was still holding one of the kittens. Rikuo had put down his kitten on the unused yukata and looked up at Shouei's face closely.

"Rikuo-sama?" Shouei couldn't help asking as he noticed Rikuo's strange gesture.

"I won't mind in the slightest if what they were thinking really happened," Rikuo said slowly, watching Shouei's expression which slowly turned from apologetic into confusion before it turned again into surprise and embarrassment as the heat started to rise on his face and the tint of pink colored his cheeks.

"Eh?" Shouei was totally astonished when Rikuo smiled adorably at him before he surged upward and planted a small kiss on Shouei's lips.

Shouei widened his eyes at that. "R-Rikuo-sama?" He was totally flustered at the sudden bold act from Rikuo.

"Not good?" Rikuo gazed at Shouei's orbs again with his puppy eyes that sent Shouei's mind reeling into a dangerous territory that he was always afraid to visit.

"Ri-… Rikuo-sama!" Shouei dropped the kitten on the blanket beside him before he reached out to hug Rikuo's smaller body. "No-not good, Rikuo-sama…! If- if you tempt me more than you’ve already done all the time, I will…!"

Shouei couldn't finish his frantic denial when Rikuo hugged him back and said, "It's okay Shouei-kun…. I can take it," he whispered near his ear, smiling willingly.

"But…!" Shouei then loosened his hug and looked at Rikuo's confident expression with hesitation.

"No more buts. Now, kiss me, Shouei-kun," Rikuo demanded, lowering his eyelids sexily, tempting Shouei so much more that he couldn't control his desire any longer to touch this beautiful adorable boy, the one who commanded him not only with intelligence, but also with his heart.

"If that's your wish…" Shouei followed Rikuo's example and lowered his gaze to Rikuo's sakura colored lips. He slowly leaned down into Rikuo's face before he closed his eyes and connected their mouths together.

It was a small experimental kiss at first. Short, chaste, no more than a few seconds before Shouei pulled back slightly, but Rikuo didn't let that happen for long as he followed Shouei's mouth to connect them once again. This time, Shouei put pressure on the kiss. Twice, trice, on the fourth trial, they deepened it until their breath also connected. Rikuo's exhalation was Shouei's inhalation, becoming short, shallow and fast, and when their tongues began to join actions as well, the air was forgotten until their lungs felt like burning.

Before any of them realized what happened, Shouei had pushed Rikuo's body down on the _tatami_ as he loomed over him… or actually on top of him since they were still kissing passionately.

"Nnh…!" Rikuo moaned slightly as he tasted Shouei, or the other way around, but they could taste each others’ flavors from such deep hot kiss they were engaging right now.

For Shouei, Rikuo tasted like honey with the hint of citrus and something unique that he could only describe as Rikuo's taste while Rikuo could enjoy the flavor of peppermint and… _strawberry?_

Rikuo gasped and pushed Shouei back a little to take a needed breath while saying things in broken words in the middle of his wheezing. "Shou…hei…kun… tastes… like s- _gasps_ —straw…berry…."

Shouei flushed a little bit. He was silent, musing about something for a moment before answering "I love strawberries."

Rikuo laughed slightly at that. "How sur- _ah!_ -surprising…" He whimpered as Shouei gave him little kisses on the corner of his mouth and on his chin and jaw, before he the kisses moved slowly downward to Rikuo's neck.

"Ah… Sh-Shouei…kun…!" Rikuo tilted his head aside to give Shouei more access to his bare skin.

Shouei gasped heavily on Rikuo's neck. His breath was warm and moist and it was really hot. "What… do you want me to do, Rikuo-sama…?" Shouei asked, cupping the back of Rikuo's head and nuzzling his nose under Rikuo's jaw.

"Ah… t-touch me, Shouei-kun…." Rikuo closed his eyes and Shouei seemed to catch a very stimulating scent because he paused after a sniff, and then suddenly snapped and bit at Rikuo's neck, "AH!" causing the boy to cry in surprise. "S-Shouei…kun…?" Rikuo grabbed at Shouei's arm and clenched his red jumper hard.

Shouei apparently didn’t hear his words because he was still on the spot he just bit, licking it apologetically before sucking it deep, marking him. Rikuo moaned slightly in pain and mostly in pleasure at the rather rough treatment of his sensitive spot.

"Ah, ah, Sh-Shouei… Shouei-kun…!"

"Rikuo-sama… if you keep calling my name like that…" Shouei paused slightly as his rather shaky hand started to undo Rikuo's obi. "I won't be able to hold back…!" he purred as his fingers sneaked into and under Rikuo's clothes, finding the hot, sensitive, naked skin there.

"Ah, ah! Don't… Don't hold…back…!" Rikuo threw his head back keening as Shouei was slowly, erotically, undressing him. His warm, big, palm touched and caressed his skin carefully, as if he was trying to worship every inch of his body.

"Rikuo…sama…!" Shouei straddled Rikuo's hips before he went down once again to kiss Rikuo on the lips, effectively grinding one of his thighs onto Rikuo's very interested member.

"Ah!" Rikuo groaned as he felt the hard pan of Shouei's still clothed erection on his stomach. He could feel how hot it was even through Shouei's jeans. "Sh-Shouei-kun… Undress too …!" He demanded tugging at Shouei clothes impatiently. Shouei paused for a moment to get rid of his red jumper and his upper clothes, giving Rikuo a view of his hard muscular body.

"Ah… such… beautiful muscles…." He couldn't help saying while reaching to caress the awesomeness of Shouei's pectoral muscles, his torso and his six-packs. "Want to see… Shouei-kun's…" Rikuo looked up at Shouei meaningfully and Shouei seemed to understand what he wanted because he frantically unzipped his jeans and pulled it down along with his boxers to release his hard throbbing member from its confinement.

Rikuo widened his eyes as he saw Shouei's size. "Whoa…! S-so big…!" he was honestly amazed.

"Eh, really? I think it's quite 'normal'… for my body size, that is," Shouei said before he realized something and chuckled.

"Eh? W-what's wrong?" Rikuo asked distractedly as he was still busy admiring Shouei's cock.

"No. We had done this conversation before," Shouei said, still chuckling.

"Huh? Had we?" Rikuo looked up at him perplexedly.

"Just then… when we were playing with the kittens," Shouei raised one of his eyebrows meaningfully and a mental light bulb flickered on in Rikuo's mind.

"So that's why; those guys thought we were doing it…" the heir of Nura Gumi then fully realized what they meant.

"Well, we're doing it right though. Want to compare our conversation then to right now?" Shouei smiled a tiny, embarrassed smile, and Rikuo huffed out a laugh.

"That will be hilarious…!" Rikuo was still laughing for some time longer before Shouei went down on him again and started to kiss and lick his clavicle and chest. Rikuo's laugh immediately turned into a series of long deep moans as that hot mouth found one of his nipples while one of Shouei's large hands touched his side, down to his waist while the other one paid attention to Rikuo's other nipple, rolling, pinching, pulling, nailing, everything he could do to abuse it.

A chain of continuous moans and groans escaped from Rikuo's mouth at the pleasurable treatment of his body, sending pleasant shiver and shudder down to his spine, making Rikuo more excited and hot and turned on and he wanted Shouei to touch him down there too. Shouei bit lightly at the hard nub of Rikuo's nipple before licking and sucking it as well, making Rikuo cry out.

"Ah! Ah! Shouei-kun!"

Shouei released his abused, erected nipple only to move his kiss, bite and lick to Rikuo's other body parts, bruising them beautifully, slowly, leisurely down to the place where Rikuo wanted that mouth to give it treatment. Rikuo's gasp was loud and heady. He got more excited as Shouei neared his member, but for some ungodly reason, Shouei didn't touch there and moved down over that place to his inner thigh and bit him there too.

"Ah! S-Shouei...kun…! Stop… teasing…!" Rikuo was rather annoyed then, but Shouei only chuckled at that.

"Wouldn't want you to finish too quickly, Rikuo-sama," Shouei whispered with a slight grin. Rikuo pouted again at him before he could enjoy Shouei's treatment on each of his thigh as well.

"Ah-Sh-Shouei-kun…. Do- do you want me to… touch… yours t-too…?" Rikuo asked then because it was so big… and it seemed throbbing painfully with need.

"Do you want to touch mine, Rikuo-sama?" Shouei asked back, apparently trying to make all of this about Rikuo and not about him.

"Can I?" Rikuo decided to play along. After all, he really wanted to touch it.

"Sure, touch it as much as you please," Shouei pulled back a little to give Rikuo room to rise up and to move facing him while in sitting position.

Rikuo chuckled then, remembering about what he and Shouei had conversed when they were playing with the kittens earlier. "Indeed. It sounded totally the same," he laughed heartily.

"How do you want to do this, Rikuo-sama?" Shouei asked then.

"Hmm… there's this position I'd like to try," Rikuo said then before he pushed Shouei body to lay down on his back.

"R-Rikuo-sama…?" Shouei widened his eyes in total surprise as Rikuo climbed on top of him, but he positioned himself so his back and ass were facing Shouei's face instead of his head.

"Like this… I can touch yours and you can touch mine," Rikuo smiled before he took a hold on Shouei's hard shaft and Shouei groaned as Rikuo's relatively small hand began to stroke and caress, and then his lean long fingers teased the head of his erection.

"Oh, God!" Shouei was almost mortified (in a good way) when Rikuo started to use both hands, one teasing the sensitive lines over the vein of his throbbing member and the other fondled on his balls. And before he could shout another blasphemous phrase about this, Rikuo opened his relatively small mouth (compared to the size of Shouei’s dick, that is) and put it on the tip of Shouei's cock that started to leak pre-come.

Shouei moaned at the sensation of that hot wet cavern, trying to devour his member from the tip while slowly moving down until it got to the middle of his big, thick hard shaft. Rikuo's gag reflex didn't let him go further though, and he pulled out slightly to lick and kiss it instead.

"R-Ri-… Rikuo-sama…!" Shouei was at loss of words aside moaning and whimpering Rikuo's name as the heir of Nura Gumi gave a special treatment to his most sensitive and pleasurable organ.

"Shouei-kun…" Rikuo spoke while licking Shouei's royal jewel like a candy, "If you don't start touching me now, I'm going to touch myself until I come while licking you like this," he threatened and Shouei's cock twitched, almost coming at the mental image of Rikuo touching and pleasuring himself while blowing him.

But Shouei couldn't let Rikuo do all the work. Rikuo's position was above him, _pun totally intended_. So, he began by reaching to Rikuo's fair sized member and started to touch it slowly, little by little, caressing it carefully and building a rhythm of stroking.

Rikuo moaned while the crown of Shouei's cock was inside Rikuo's mouth, sending vibration throughout Shouei's dick to his entire spine. It felt really- _really_ good, hot, tight, wet and slick because of the mix of saliva and pre-come.

Shouei began to fondle with Rikuo's balls too, touching his perineum while focusing on pleasuring the chocolate haired boy as much as focusing on the pleasure he got from Rikuo's treatment. He put his fingers into his own mouth to wet it before he was back to stroking Rikuo's cock. Rikuo didn't stop moaning and humming while pleasuring his member as well, making the sensation increase almost tenfold.

Shouei wanted to make Rikuo moan more and feel more pleasure. He was suddenly interested in Rikuo's puckered entrance. It looked so tight and he believed that _that part_ of Rikuo was still untouchable to everyone. He had to ask permission first.

"R-Rikuo- _gasp—_ sama, can I touch inside you?" Shouei asked forwardly and Rikuo almost choked in surprise at that blatant question.

Rikuo pulled out Shouei's cock from his mouth and turned at Shouei with flushing, rather teary eyes. His expression was so sexy like that. "Please…." And he begged too. Shouei almost got a nosebleed just by seeing Rikuo's absolutely ravish-able look.

"Oh, o-okay…." Shouei flushed deeply as well as he wet his fingers again before he started to touch the entrance, circling and nudging it slowly in teasing manner. Rikuo moaned long at that, not yet putting Shouei's cock back inside his mouth. He was just holding onto it while stroking it and enjoying Shouei's treatment to his most sensitive and private spot on his body.

"Ah, ah~, ahn~," Rikuo's body shudder as a finger started to breach the first ring of muscle. "Ah! Ah…! Shouei-…kun…! Your finger's…big…!" Rikuo's whole body was shivering and he couldn't stop whimpering. His head and mind were in a mess and he couldn't think.

Shouei's finger was wiggling inside him, scrapping the wall and soon after, it was thrusting in and out and in and out and Rikuo couldn't help feeling the pleasure increase to the intense level. When Shouei thought Rikuo had gotten used to one finger, he began to nudge the entrance with the second finger and the size alone made Rikuo wince as he felt the stretch of the entrance.

"Hi…ah! Ah! Oh, nnh…!" It hurt, honestly. Two fingers and it hurt… like, really hurt!

Did he seriously want to have that monstrous big cock inside him? Rikuo must have lost his mind. But there was some intense feeling too in the way Shouei prepared him. He was really careful with it and Rikuo couldn't help his body trembling more in excitement of something that would come later.

"Sorry… did I hurt you, Rikuo-sama?" Shouei asked in concern, but Rikuo was really curious of the feeling of being filled by someone now, so he ignored the pain and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Yeah… but I'm alright. Keep going…."

"Rikuo-sama… you're squeezing my fingers so hard…. You have to relax more…" Shouei instructed with beads of perspiration rolling down his face and body, while he was in total concentration. Same thing happened to Rikuo who tried his best to focus in relaxing his muscles as well.

"Yeah… yeah… just give me some… time…" Rikuo took a deep breath and exhaled slightly. He repeated the breathing maneuver until he relaxed more and Shouei fingers could move more easily now that they could stretch his passage as well and moved deeper inside him.

"Ah! Ah! Ahn~! Ah! Aaaah!" Rikuo's moaning was getting louder and louder by the friction caused by Shouei's finger inside him. "Sh-Shouei…kun…! I-… I can't… take it anymore…!" the heat was pooling too much on his lower region, he wanted to come so badly.

Maybe he had to put off the idea of getting fucked. He would try again if he was more ready.

"Too soon, huh?" Shouei smiled apologetically and retrieved his fingers out before he woke up to sit and position Rikuo to sit on his lap, his back flushed against Shouei's chest. "Then, let's do it this way," he said as he set his erection under Rikuo's shaft, between his balls.

"Ah! Sh-Shouei-kun, what…?" Rikuo was confused for a moment before Shouei whispered in his ear.

"Now, close you legs, Rikuo-sama. Let's pretend that I'm fucking you like this."

Rikuo shuddered hearing that before he nodded and closed up his thighs, before suddenly, Shouei began to thrust, creating a wonderful friction on his underside of cock and his balls.

"Ah! Oh! Ah!" This was very pleasurable for Rikuo. Every nerve in his body trembled at the sound of slapping skins, his body was set on fire at the friction on his cock and balls and Shouei's big hands were teasing his nipples, his hot mouth lapping on his nape and shoulder.

Then heat and pleasure were building more and more with every snap and thrust of Shouei's hips until it reached its climax as Shouei brought his hand encircling Rikuo and his cocks together, creating a tight channel for their combines thrust and Rikuo bowed his back and came with a scream of Shouei's name together with a hard shudder of his body.

Shouei’s climax followed a second later just by seeing Rikuo's very hot, stimulating orgasmic expression when he was coming and spurting his cum on Shouei's hand and Rikuo's own chest and stomach, combining their essences. Their rode their orgasm together until the high was coming down and both were still panting heavily as their mind started to function again.

"Ah… wow… it's…." Rikuo was trying breathlessly, but he just had to wheeze some more times before he could speak properly, so Shouei continued his line.

"Awesome, totally," he chuckled while puffing out erratic breaths as well before kissing Rikuo's slightly damp, sweaty hair.

"Ah… it's _kinda_ tiring… Oh, and it almost sunset too…." Rikuo sighed deeply as he felt so comfortable just staying sprawled in Shouei's embrace.

"Do I need to apologize to the 'commander'?" Shouei asked then, fully realizing that if Night Rikuo came out now, he most likely would get beaten up for touching his day self like that.

"Nah… I don't think he wants to come out right after this," Rikuo chuckled.

"Why?" Shouei was surprised at that.

"Well, he usually fucks whoever pleasures me first… but seeing how 'big' you are, I think he's thinking that he won't 'win' against you…" Rikuo said while grinning in total amusement.

Shouei thought it was because of their differences in body sizes before he realized what Rikuo had focused his eyes on, and then laughed hard at that thought as well. "T-that's actually really funny…!" and he continued laughing while Rikuo was giggling in front of him in total hilarity.

"Ah!" Rikuo then remembered and turned to the two little creatures mewling just behind them. "The kittens… forgot about them…!" he turned a little paler at the thought that they had done something so… indecent in front of the babies.

"Don't worry. They most likely won't remember when they turn into human shape someday," Shouei said while kissing Rikuo's hair some more….

* * *

**~Shouei x Rikuo~**

* * *

"Kyaaaa! So hoooot!" Kana, Saori and Natsumi squealed in delight at that.

"Of course," Tsurara grinned victoriously.

"I want to sleep…!" Yura was crying miserably while covering her ears despite the futility of the action.

"Aaah! Who should I use for the next story~?" Tsurara looked really happy as she was contemplating.

"Ye’r not satisfied yet?" Yura snapped and widened her eyes in horror at that.

"MOOOORE!" the trio of fan girls shouted in response.

"Let's continue in the next chapter!" Tsurara shouted joyfully with sparkling excited eyes.

"Just shoot me now, please…." This time, at least Yura got the closing line as she banged her head on the table surface.

**End of Speculation 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, it's been awhile from my last update for this story, and I manage to make a Pg-15 and NC-17 at the same time in one chapter *laughs*. I hope you enjoy reading Shouei and Rikuo do the naughty and the misunderstanding! XDDD. So... what do you think? *still laughing at Kubi and Kuro's reactions…*


End file.
